We're Done Here
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: What happens when those around the Babe couple don't or refuse to Listen? Everyone pay's the price, when 'certain' folks don't listen, either mentally or physically. Based AROUND the song Listen by Beyonce' AR. AU. Babe HEA. Multiple POV in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**PRESENT DAY...**_

_**You're Cordially Invited.**_

The royal blue invitation came with such elegant silver script that the recipients were unable to tell it had been hand written.

Never mind the handwriting, the envelope itself screamed 'professional at work.'

Calligraphy at its finest, and why not? It was a night that Trenton would never forget, they just weren't aware of it yet.

Folks inside and outside the 'Burg seem all atwitter at their invitation. From the police department to the Clip n' Curl, all anyone could talk about was the invitation to somewhere everyone had wanted to go at one time in their life before they died.

_**Newark Country Club.**_

_**Black Tie Only.**_

The named itself screamed elegance, never mind the pictures that were Googled showed opulence itself.

Winding staircases and sheer drapes on the floor to ceiling windows; the private dining room that held up to a hundred guests and, of course, the finest linen tablecloths. Candles were seen in the pictures, making it look like a fairy tale room.

Any minute a _**knight in shining armor would rescue his princess.**_

Many foods to choose from for the buffet would be open to all who came:

Lobster.

Salmon.

Sausage Alfredo.

Sauteed Mushrooms Caps.

Not to mention the wines that flowed freely on the menu; Cristal for a night to remember for everyone invited that is.

You had to have special criteria to even be considered a member there. Luckily, the invitations were from such a family.

Tucked into the invitations were the small R.S.V.P. cards, instructing to call a number and leave your acceptance with how many guests you were bringing for a 'night to remember'. No one answered the calls, just a mechanical voice instructing the callers what to do.

_**The date was circled in red on everyone's calendars. **_

_**It was only two weeks away!**_

Mr. Alexander's shop, not to mention the man himself had never been so busy, and he would not be available for service that day of the dinner.

For he was invited as a dear friend of the hosts themselves, and swore up and down he wouldn't give it away as he styled the hair of his clients.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Morelli; I just can't fit you and Bella in this week. Maybe you should try the Clip n Curl? I realize there's a big event going on; my Partner and I have been invited as well. _Tut Tut_, really Mrs. Morelli there's no need for such language." Mr. Alexander hung the phone up.

When would folks learn some manners anyway?

Angie slammed the phone down, right smack on its cradle. She didn't even care that it cracked. It still worked and that was all that mattered. Just after she did that, a call came in from her friend Helen Plum.

"Morelli Residence, Angie speaking," was what Helen heard. "Angie, I just tried to call to get into that better gowns department at Macy's at the Quakerbridge Mall, and their fitter is booked up for the next week! I was counting on finding a dressier outfit to go to the dinner. Have you had any luck at all?"

"No Helen, no such luck at all. Mr. Alexander himself is going with his 'friend' can you believe that? He's booked up solid, and he even suggested I go to the Clip n Curl, as if I would really do that!"

Helen replied, "I knew that would happen so Dolly said one of her girls would help us out and for a little extra, would also do our nails. I scheduled us for the day before the dinner, how's that?"

A sigh was heard, "Maybe it's for the best. Thank you Helen, why don't we go shopping tomorrow and look around. Surely there are some dresses we can find for this dinner. I love the wording a 'night to remember,' doesn't that sound so sophisticated?"

Helen said, "Why come to think of it, I only wish I knew who was throwing the party. After all Shirley told me she and Eddie were invited. Eddie even had to get his Tux altered. Frank's still fit him all right, I made sure of it and he was screaming all the way about 'getting dressed up all for something or other, when the baseball game was playing.'"

The ladies laughed over Frank griping about anything. Usually he just kept the television on so he could hear the game over his dinner. Unless Valerie and her family came over for dinner, the game was the only noise made at the Plum Household. Just hearing 'cuddle umpkins', not to mention 'snookums' was enough for the duct tape to be the table centerpiece instead of Helen's wine bottle.

Ever since the invitation had been dropped into everyone's mailbox, just _**who wasn't invited came into play as well.**_

Valerie never got her invitation and she made it clear just how much she wanted to go. But Frank and Helen stood firm and said 'you're needed for your own family, maybe there is a reason you're not invited.' Of course that didn't stop Valerie from trying to track down Shirley and Eddie much less Carl and Big Dog and their families, to see if they had room for 'just one more.'

Valerie was rebuffed at every turn. Even going so far as to call Stephanie's best friend, Mary Lou. "Sorry Valerie, but Lenny and I got an invitation for the whole weekend in Newark, including the black tie event. I've got the boys at my mom's house for the weekend. And I was so stunned to learn that Lenny and I have been invited to stay even longer than the dinner. Whoever is throwing this party is at the top of my list, as Lenny and I are using it for a second honeymoon."

Edna already had her invitation and it was mysteriously slipped under the townhome door she lived in. She remembered being very amused at her daughter's face when she'd moved into the new gated retirement home. State of the art everything, including a dishwasher, something that Helen had coveted her whole married life, and her elderly mother had one. But not her!

A man made duck pond sat in the middle of the townhomes for seniors. Edna had such a good time feeding them; her friends gathered with her in the early evening to feed the pets. Bingo and art classes kept Edna busy, and on Friday nights there was dancing right in the community building, so she no longer needed a ride anywhere.

It never crossed Helen's mind, how her own mother who lived on social security could afford such an elegant home. When Edna moved in, Helen was at the market doing the weekly shopping. She came home only to find a letter from her Mother;

Dear Frank and Helen,

I wanted to thank you for having me in your home, but I've found somewhere to live where I don't have to fight over the bathroom or hear Helen say 'why me?' all the damn time. I need some peace and quiet in my life, and living with the both of you along with the Clown family, drove me bat shit crazy. It's no wonder why Stephanie never sets foot in the house she was raised in anymore.

Do either of you ever think about why you never see your youngest daughter? Take a look in the mirror and you would find your answer. Well, if you ever got your head out of the whiskey bottle, or paid attention instead of shoveling food in your gullet, Frank.

Edna.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N. not mine

AU.

AR. why not, it will never ever happen anyway right?

Thanks Ms. Shelley for all your help in these next few chapters...and to think, it's all based on a song I heard, and made you and Ms. Tammie hear until you could see the story play out just the way it's supposed to...much love...cheeky grin.

_**Thoughts?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**FLASHBACK (9 months Prior to invite) PAY ATTENTION READERS!**_

No One Listens.

Time had moved on in Trenton, it was getting rougher in the streets ever since the headline in the Trenton Times broke_** almost**_ a year ago.

_**RANGEMAN, INC. SAYS 'SO LONG, TRENTON'**_

That was it.

No article.

No pictures.

No comments were even forthcoming from anyone associated with the business.

The police were out gunned and out manned ever since Rangeman quit the bounty hunting business, only doing security for their upscale clients.

Not even Stephanie Plum was talking.

No one had seen her either.

The argument between mother and daughter was the stuff from which legends were made.

Once again, Helen had taken it upon herself, 'after all you're not going to give me grandchildren when you work in _**That Building,' **_and invited Morelli over for dinner.

A dinner to discuss their wedding.

As usual, Frank was just shoveling his food in, lost in his own world. Never, ever giving a damn about the drama surrounding him and his family. Stephanie had gotten so used to it that when Frank did speak, she almost wanted to ask him,'who are you to open your mouth up about anything except when dinner will be ready?'

Too bad Ranger was there, with his Babe, to tell the family about her moving in with him the previous week. The fact they waited a full seven days to tell the family was something else Helen had to hear about from the neighbors.

Slowly, Ranger had been romancing the woman of his dreams.

Even the 'Burg never knew what was happening in Stephanie Michelle Plum's life, much to their own dismay.

Sightings of Stephanie became fewer and fewer, everyone who was anyone loved to gossip in their own enclave known as the 'Burg.

Date nights out of town.

Shows on Broadway, picnics on the Rangeman building roof.

The solar lights were giving off soft colored lighting the night Ranger asked Stephanie to move in with him. She was the 'moral compass to his heart and soul that kept him alive,' he'd told her with tears in his eyes. Sharing his innermost thoughts with his best friend, Ranger explained how hard it was to watch her go into her apartment after their dates; he needed his 'Babe' with him. He was tired of loving her from mere miles away anymore. It was time for them to accept their destiny was right there in the palms of their hands, if they would be willing to grab on and not let go.

With a nod of her head, she was hauled over into his lap, being cuddled against his chest. Stephanie, after all this time, finally realized she was the 'batcave' for the man sitting beside her.

Ranger took time from his day, just to call and hear Stephanie's voice which led the couple to become even closer, if that was possible.

Taking her to the home he had tucked away out of town, Stephanie thought she had 'died and gone to heaven' when she was carried over the threshold.

Bridal style.

Walk in closets, spacious airy rooms giving light from the solar panels on the roof. It was the house of her dreams. Even Rex had his own new habitat right on the sun room counter.

Calls were never returned; finally her cell phone was disconnected, which drove Helen even more insane.

"Why Stephanie? Tell me why you moved in THAT BUILDING, when it's closing up business? What on earth were you thinking? Have you even heard a word Joe and I have been telling you?"

Helen's eyes zoomed onto Stephanie's finger, always secretly glad it was bare. This time however, _**something silver caught her eye.**_

"Wha...wha...what's _**that ring**_ doing on your finger young lady? Joseph didn't give you that; don't tell me you resorted to buying yourself a ring just to shut me up, now did you?" Helen demanded answers to her questions.

Both Joe and Helen's eyes zoomed in on the matching ring on Ranger's finger.

Of course the silver band matched Steph's, handcrafted by a 'client' of Rangeman.

It was hard to miss the expression of anger on both Helen and Joe's faces at their first glimpse of the rings. Who to focus on first? The vein in Joe's forehead had expanded so much, Steph was thinking 'geez, wouldn't it be great if it ruptured,' to herself. Or maybe Helen and her shaking body, her face becoming even more blotchy and red as her blood pressure rose.

Sitting around the kitchen table with Helen and Joe, Ranger nonchalantly had his arm around Steph's shoulders. This was the last time Steph would be coming over here, the childhood house where her mother made it her own personal hell.

"I don't see how it's your business in the first place, Mother _**dear.**_ And just to shut-you-the-hell-up, if that's even possible, Ranger gave it to me. It's the closest thing I ever wanted to a wedding band. We both decided on what we want it to symbolize, not that is anyone's business."

"_**If you'd been listening to me all along Mother, you would know we didn't move into the Rangeman building. Once again you are choosing not to listen to me. I've cut myself off from you demanding that I attend these 'family dinners to discuss my future,' as you so bluntly say time after time.**_

_**Snorting her displeasure, Steph just kept on talking, putting her hand up to stop the tirade she was sure was getting ready to happen. "No wonder I never feel like I'm wanted here. It seems like ever since Morelli molested me in his own parents' garage, you've been on a 'why me kick' that has lasted up until I quit coming over here. You and Joe are 'my own embarrassment' to tell the truth. I thought by coming over here and telling you enough was enough would settle all this mess once and for all. I see how pathetic you both are. Let it go, both of you or you won't like what's getting ready to happen. I'm going to make sure your own dirty laundry is aired out. For once let others talk about how controlling you are, how Morelli has turned into my own personal devil. Screaming and shouting at me. Sometimes I keep wondering what his own mother would say at his behavior, but then again Angie Morelli never listens to what others are saying either. Let's go, Ranger. No one even cares to find out anything, they just assume all about us. And we all know that to assume is to make asses out of themselves, I'm done and over with this family."**_

Standing up, Ranger had his hand on Stephanie's lower back, gently guiding her out of the kitchen while the two fools sat there, mouths open at what they just heard.

Turning his head back at the 'devil duo' he had always thought they were, he said to them both, "Rangeman, while closing down is still a presence in this town. You'll both be served with restraining orders unless you 'listen' to what Steph has said."

Frank Plum just ignored his daughter and wife, as he had most of their marriage. Stephanie would be back, just like she always was. No one ever took her seriously.

Vinnie Plum had to close up shop, thanks to Rangeman leaving. Only a few skips were remaining anyway, but he had Lula to find them on her own. If she could that is, the only thing Lula found lately was from Cluck-in-the-Bucket. Harry was so displeased by the turn of events he personally made Vinnie work for him. Lucille needed her home, and it was Vinnie's job to provide. Plain and simple.

Connie had moved back to her family's compound.

And Lula?

Where did she go to?

Not too many people cared about the ex-ho.

Leaving Stephanie again, never listening.

_**What happened next was the nightmare that came true for Ranger and his men.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**a/u**_

_**a/r**_

_**not mine, need I say more...?**_

_**Thanks for taking a chance on reading this latest story of mine. Many thanks to Ms. Tammie and Ms. Shelley for not only reading ahead and helping me cut my long ass chapter but also for the bold red pen.**_

_**Also, big FYI for you that are choosing to read this, my lovely and I do mean lovely Beta Ms. Shelley is now on vacation, I've got one more chapter ready to go...in a few more days...so patience is required okay? when she does get back from freakin' hawaii she better be ready to finish this off...after she unpacks her own drool worthy man she brings back home...LOL**_

_**thoughts?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nightmares Unfolding...STILL THE FLASHBACK...still pay attention ok? whine.**_

_Previously;_

_**What happened next was the nightmare that came true for Ranger and his men.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxox**_

"Lula, let's get out of here, we need to call for backup before things go FUBAR on us again. I told you we needed Tank or Ranger with us. You know I'm only doing this as a favor to you, why can't you just call for help from Rangeman? Just because I quit working for Vinnie and you laid guilt on me to help you, here we are once again. I can't believe you tricked me to thinking this was a shoplifter. It's too late at night for us to be in this part of town. It's dangerous. Between you and Vinnie, I'm gonna end up dead. You lied to me and I can't believe you need money this bad. This is like the time you wanted a purse so bad you tried to go back to your corner to earn money. I'm done with this job, once we get out of here alive, IF we get out of here alive. I know it's your last day working. I get that, but Lula you never listen to me, _**and I do mean never listen."**_

"Look white girl," Lula said while pouting, "just go to the front door and do your thing, I'll be waiting right here for you. I'm gonna listen this time to you. That back yard is full of old shit and I might hurt myself running in these Spiga shoes I got on. Besides that, now that you're fit and trim and all that terminator shit they taught you, you should be able to handle this fella all right. Okay, so he's not a shoplifter, and I did stretch the truth on that one, but he's only in his forties, you can take 'im girl. Besides, you said you would help me when I called. Right? Wasn't it you that said, 'just 'cause I'm working at Rangeman full time, don't mean you can't call me?' So, here we are, now go show me what you can do. I'll be right here, I promise."

Sighing, Steph got her gun and cuffs out...but had her panic button in her jeans. She knew Lula better than she knew herself. Before the door closed on the firebird, Steph pressed her panic button. Ranger and Tank were on patrol tonight because a few men were out with the flu so they were picking up slack. And she texted Ranger with their location, just for that very reason.

Leaning into the open car window, Steph told her friend:

"_**This is it Lula, I'm taking you at your word. You'd better listen to me and STAY HERE."**_

Lula never listened to Stephanie, or to Tank, or even to Ranger when they told her just 'how dangerous' it was when she did that.

She was only _thinking of herself, never of what could happen to others._

Lula sped off, leaving Steph when the first of a few men exited the houses nearby.

The tires of her firebird screeched as she left marks on the slick roads, moisture left by the rain.

Lula lost control of her car and totaled the front end of her 'baby' all while trying to get away.

Away from the sirens approaching.

Away from the cuffs being slapped on her wrists; from the many tickets that went unpaid through her career as being Steph's partner-in-crime, as she told anyone and everyone.

Speeding tickets.

Unpaid parking tickets.

Old tickets from her street corner for which she never paid the fines.

Now, maybe charges could be added for leaving the scene of a crime, depending on how the Chief looked at it.

And the Chief happened to be Stephanie's Godfather, Joe Juniak.

Too bad no one ever listened to Lula anymore. "Lula Jackson, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

As these rights were being read to her by Carl and Robin, the black SUV'S came screeching around the corner, only to find Stephanie lying in a pool of her own blood. The FTA's friends had knocked her out with a stun gun and a big fat knock to the back of her head with the butt of his gun. Blood was pouring out when they moved her; she had cracked her skull on the curb.

Ranger and Tank along with Bobby and the ambulance personnel were on the scene at the same time.

_**"What have you done, Lula? Is that Stephanie that everyone is helping?" Robin asked. **_

_**"ANSWER ME! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AWAY FROM ME, IS THAT STEPHANIE?" Robin was shaking Lula.**_

_**Tank heard Robin's voice in the background. Finally noticing his surroundings, he saw the firebird damaged, and Lula being cuffed. **_

_**Both Ranger and Tank knew where the girls were, Stephanie had taken every precaution, even having her phone on record so they all heard the two women talking. Tank's blood pressure went thru the roof on seeing Steph lying there, listless.**_

_**"You hurt our girl Lula. Once again you didn't listen and you left her here all alone. Defenseless. How could you do that? She doesn't even have her purse, damnit. IT'S STILL IN YOUR CAR!"**_

_**"Get out of my sight!" Tank turned and walked back to the scene.**_

'Some friend Lula was' everyone at Rangeman thought.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**a/u**_

_**a/r**_

_**not mine, need i say anymore...**_

_**But to thank Ms. Tammie for reading ahead and of course Ms. Shelley for her awesome beta skills...you girls are the BEST!**_

Ms. Shelley jetted off to Hawaii...leaving me with one more beta'd chapter...in a few days.

_**thoughts?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Need I remind you of a couple of things? Still the flashback leading up to dinner and STILL my Beta Ms. Shelley is on vacation? LOL.**_

Previously;

_**"You hurt our girl Lula. Once again you didn't listen and you left her here all alone. Defenseless. How could you do that? She doesn't even have her purse, damnit, IT'S STILL IN YOUR CAR!"**_

_**"Get out of my sight!" Tank turned and walked back to the scene.**_

'Some friend Lula was' everyone at Rangeman thought.

xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

**Tick Tock.**

Steph had to be air lifted to the NINJ aka the Neurological Institute New Jersey, coincidently located in Newark. *it's real did the research*

Rangeman protocols were in place; no one not on the list was even allowed to step foot near her door.

A Private room was a given along with a live-in suite for the time being. Ranger and his men were the only ones allowed in except for Grandma, the only person from her family that Stephanie wanted contacted.

Steph had made that clear to everyone at Rangeman, "If anything should ever happen to me, I only want Grandma from my family notified. She's the only one in my family that has ever, and I do mean _**ever,**_ supported me since I was a little girl."

Grandma would sit by her baby girl's side no matter how long it took. Edna took it upon herself to brush Steph's hair each morning. Sometimes she would sing Hungarian folks songs to her as she massaged lotion on her skin, anything to let Stephanie know how much she was loved and cared for.

Stephanie was Edna's reason for living, even going so far as making a deal. 'Baby Girl, you wake up and I promise no more visits to Stiva's. How's that?'

Even the men could be found in her room, reading or talking to Stephanie, the swelling was slowly coming down, and the doctors encouraged the talking.

Hector was the one crooning Spanish songs for Stephanie while Junior took it upon himself to tell his childhood stories of growing up in Texas.

Bobby and Tank took over telling outrageous bar stories over Stephanie's bed, each one holding her hand while doing so.

No one could ever say Stephanie hadn't made a difference in these mercenaries' lives, who would ever have thought there were pictures of Tank dressed in drag luring out an FTA on their first distractions when setting up the Trenton office?

Steph could hear just fine, she just didn't want to wake up yet.

After Ranger and the base of her food pyramid, sleep was what Stephanie loved the most.

Her own version of Denial land.

Only time would tell when Steph would wake up and they wouldn't know until then just how bad the damage was to her spinal cord. The doctors and Ranger agreed to keep his Babe in a medically induced coma a few more days and gradually reduce it until she was on her own.

The men and Edna rotated staying with Stephanie, hotel rooms were made available across the street for anyone who wished to sleep for awhile.

Bobby took over doing range-of-motion on her arms and legs, making sure that her position was changed every few hours. Ella and Grandma helped by bathing her in the scent of Ranger. Going so far as to make sure the thread count for her sheets were the ones just like on her bed at home.

Ranger just camped out in the room, not going anywhere until his own Wonder Woman opened her eyes. The eyes he was going to spend the rest of his life looking into. Living together day in and day out only brought our favorite couple even closer together.

_**It Was Time...**_

Talking to Tank and his brother Rafe, who was in charge of Rangeman Miami, Ranger told them, "That's it. Trenton Rangeman is closing up shop. _**We're Done Here.**_ We _**all**_ knew this day was coming. Stephanie helping out Lula, who guilted her into it in the first place. We heard them talking in the car about calling for backup, but once again, Lula _**didn't listen**_. If Steph wouldn't have been recording the conversation for us, or pushed her panic button, Lord knows what would have happened. We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for that. I'm closing down Trenton Rangeman immediately, _**no more bounty hunting at all. **_We'll stick to security until the building is sold. Our clients need time to find someone else to take over. Tank, you're in charge of handling it all. Make sure Luis and Ella know about it. They're moving with Babe and me. Rafe, you're still in charge, I'm not sure what we'll do but it _**damn sure won't be in Trenton any longer.**_ It's time to take stock of our lives and maybe step back from the business. Having only two Rangeman offices makes it easier than ever. The men in Trenton can transfer to Miami or Boston, it's up to them."

Once Lula was arrested, the news spread like wild-fire all over Trenton.

The Burg really paid attention to the fact the _Bomb Shell Bounty Hunter_ was hurt, but no one could find out a thing about where she was.

It certainly didn't escape Helen's sharp eyes that her own mother couldn't be found _anywhere._

_Her calls went unanswered. _

_Since Helen had no pass to get into the gated community where Edna lived, all she found out was Edna left in a Black SUV. She seemed to be on her own 'mission' of sorts. Even going so far as to have Joe Morelli begin looking for her youngest 'unsuitable' daughter. __**Still not listening to what Steph said about being done with the family, Helen still needed to know everything going on in her daughter's life. **__Where Stephanie was, Edna was bound to follow. Now that Edna was spotted getting into that 'Range Person's car,' surely he had a place to start._

Morelli had lots of free time on his hands, for like Valerie Plum, he also received no invitation to the Newark Country Club. When Angie went to confirm her attendance as well as add Joe to the guest list, a call was promptly made back to her. _Joe Morelli was not welcome._

Angie had a fit! She was thinking of not attending herself but decided against it; she would just catch a ride with Frank and Helen Plum. There was always room with Helen. Maybe where Stephanie and Edna were all this time would finally come out.

After all, Joe had plenty of time on his hands now.

_**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**au ~~~~~Not Mine.**_

_**ar**_

_**Ms. Shelley, thank you ever so much for reading and bolding my errors for me. Of which we all know are many!**_

_**And Ms. Tammie, thanks for many things as well, it's you and Shelley's own POV that help me the most.**_

_**thoughts?**_

_**I decided to take Lula down as well, just how many times does she ever help instead of leave her? How many buckets of chicken does Steph have to buy her anyway? Geez, no wonder she's always broke...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mutterings overheard.**

_**Previously;**_

Angie had a fit! She was thinking of not attending herself but decided against it; she would just catch a ride with Frank and Helen Plum. There was always room with Helen. Maybe where Stephanie and Edna were all this time would finally come out.

After all, Joe had plenty of time on his hands now.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoox**

Little by Little, Stephanie was showing signs of coming around, once the dosage of her medicine was decreased.

A twitch of a finger.

Noticeable eye movement happening more and more.

Sometimes her facial expressions changed from a serene smile to one of a grimace as feelings were coming back in her limbs.

Finally, her eyes opened. Not for long before she went back to sleep, but long enough to catch her man's eyes. Relief was palpable in the room. News spread all over Rangeman.

Control room to the men off duty, text messages flooded cell phones. _**The letters of NTK**_ were added at the end of all messages.

_**Need To Know.**_

Besides, after backing off her sedatives, Steph's healing really started taking off. Able to stay awake longer, the tension that had risen almost to a crescendo now receded completely.

Meal time with her friends and the only family member allowed in her room took on a more personal nature.

Ranger told Steph of his decision to leave town, all because of those who never _**'listened'**_ to what was being told to them. 'Babe, what if Tank and I had been further out and couldn't have gotten there so quickly?'

Ranger's face took on a haunted look, knowing how close that very thing could've happened anyway.

'We've come too far to lose each other now. And wasn't it **you Babe,** telling me that same night you got hurt, that something was off? That Lula's words were just 'too smooth' about a shoplifter?'

_**'We're Done Here. **_

_**In this town. **_

_**This state. **_

_**I've had enough of everyone never listening to what we say. About anything.'**_

Plans formed based upon the single decision made a while back when they first came together as a couple.

Sweat beaded on her forehead the day Steph took her first steps. Bobby's range-of-motion exercises had surely helped keep Steph's muscles more limber than if she was just a 'regular' patient.

Aided by a walker and a safety belt, the therapist had her finally walking. Just a few steps back and forth from her bed to turn around.

_**At least she was walking, no thanks to Lula.**_

The whole of Trenton only knew that Steph was hurt. Lula was arrested. End of Story. Well, besides the headline:

_**RANGEMAN, INC. SAYS 'SO LONG, TRENTON'**_

Plus the fact no one knew where Stephanie or Edna had disappeared to.

After Tank and Rafe went into action, criminals started having a heyday.

Crime was up.

Burglary.

Drugs.

Armed Criminal Action.

It was time for the cops to go after the felons that Rangeman took on, and they sure weren't having much success. Many a trip to the hospital for the out of shape cops started to happen. Even the desk jockeys had to go out on patrol.

Morelli was putting in massive time to find out just where Steph and Edna were. He was also one of the reasons for Rangeman leaving Trenton High and Dry. _**Living in his own version of denial land, just brought his more 'abusive ways'**_. Just like a Morelli, skips were hauled in with a few bruises by his fists. His rage directed at those poor fools that Rangeman would bring in without a scratch.

**Rangeman had been a gift to this town of Trenton. **

**Mocked.**

**Spit upon by the likes of Helen Plum and Angie Morelli.**

**Now, let's see how they fare when the criminal element is running the town.**

Rangeman was flooded with calls about the story behind the reason of saying '_**SO LONG' **_ to Trenton.

The biggest '_**FOR SALE**_' sign ever built was put squarely in front of the building on Haywood.

Finger pointing at Lula had the gossip chain going in full throttle, not to mention Helen Plum being overheard saying, 'I told my daughter she should have stayed home and quit running around doing a man's job. She should have been married by now to Joseph and given me grandchildren. It's her job in life, to be a 'Burg wife, not chasing after scum. That's what she deserves getting hurt and never listening to me. _**It's no wonder I never listen to anything she has to say.**_ Frank said to 'give her time and she'll be home like she always is. _**Well, it's past time I say!'**_

It was Shirley Gazzarra who overheard that comment, who naturally passed it onto Eddie, who happened upon Tank and told the big guy what the mutterings of a 'bat shit crazy drunkard old woman' was saying.

Joe Juniak was going ahead with pressing charges against Lula; he was livid that there was no condemnation from his best friend, Frank Plum. But then again, maybe not. Frank didn't seem to really have a relationship with anything but his recliner and his seat at the table every night at 6 PM.

As Steph was getting some much needed tender loving care from her own 'family of Rangeman and Edna', Lula wasn't faring so well...

_**'Bring In The Prisoner'**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**A/N.**_

_**am so very glad Ms. Shelley is back, aren't you? She brought back with her besides her wicked humor, and new red pen. Which is getting a good workout on this story.**_

_**thanks Ms. Tammie for reading ahead. You too, Ms. Cindy Lou. If anyone besides our Babe couple needing some happy, its you babe!**_

_**Thoughts?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Courtroom Drama.**

As Steph was getting some much needed tender loving care from her own 'family of Rangeman and Edna', Lula wasn't faring so well...

_**'Bring In The Prisoner'**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo**_

Was what the packed courtroom heard. 'A three ring circus' was how one observer put it. Everyone wanted to see Lula; after all she was the one that caused all this chaos in the first place. Chatter had been picking up in volume, but once the 'Bring in the Prisoner' was barked out, silence seemed to overtake the room.

A hush fell over the courtroom as she was led in. Handcuffed and in leg shackles. Death threats had eased up, but most of them seemed to come from her old crew from the corners.

_**Flashback to jail cell...**_

'_**Damn Lula don't try to make bail.'**_

_**'I can't believe you got your own 'best friend' almost dead.'**_

Even Jackie, Lula's ol' corner friend had something to say about it, but this time she went face to face to see her.

Plexiglass kept them apart, which saved Lula's life.

Jackie spat at the glass, letting Lula know just how distasteful her actions were.

'Lula, you called me that day for information on a skip. You told me that Steph was gonna be all right, that is was just 'Another day' of chasing FTA's. What were you thinking when you drove away? _**I've Come Clean with the District Attorney and I made sure that I was called as a witness for the prosecution. Lula, you be going down.'**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK...**_

Standing defiantly in the face of the law, Lula refused to look around. Whispers were being heard before the Judge banged the gavel down.

"Order in the court," Judge Raimes thundered out.

"Lula Jackson, you are appearing with your attorney in my courtroom. This is a determination to set your bail. The charges are leaving the scene of an accident, tickets going unpaid for several years, and it looks like _**Mr. Juniak, **_ah yes he added in the charge of **'**_**Public Endangerment.' **_After all, who knows how many folks you could have killed each time you left Stephanie Plum defenseless. However, the most serious charge is '_**with utter disregard of a human's life, when you left Stephanie Michelle Plum at the scene."**_

Continuing on, the Judge also added, "Thanks to the public service by Rangeman a motion of the tape recording Stephanie Plum sent to the CEO of Rangeman, your attorney has let it come onto the record. Stipulating that it was your voice and the victim's at the scene of the crime."

"_**How does the prisoner wish to plead?" Judge Raimes asked the court appointed attorney.**_

"Client wishes to plead..."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**don't you love the ... I added in?**_

_**thanks to Ms. Shelley who is back and bitchin' about all this chapter...life is good once again. **_

_**Ms. Tammie read this one ahead as well, I used some lines here and there from her stories, and even threw in a Lula being charged comment she made. Judge Raimes is courtesy of Ms. Tammie as well. I cribbed her from After The Night...**_

_**thoughts?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Packing Up & Moving On.**

"_**How does the prisoner wish to plead?" Judge Raimes asked the court appointed attorney.**_

"Client wishes to plead..."

**xoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxx**

Everyone waited with baited breath for the next words to come from Lula's mouth.

Cameras had been strategically placed around Judge Melinda Raime's courtroom and the images were being broadcast live on the laptops in Stephanie Michelle Plum's hospital suite. Not to mention those at the Rangeman building.

Employees from the other offices were in Trenton to help make the transition from the 'thriving business of Bounty Hunting' to the 'Security Monitoring Only' just as Ranger had decreed.

The core team from Miami had sent some men to help with the move while moving trucks were seen entering and leaving the garage on Haywood at all times of the day and night.

_**All while staring or trying to keep from staring at the image of Lula in her bright, big as life, black and white striped jumpsuit with the letters bold as brass stating:**_

**PRISONER.**

Lula's hair had been gone thru by Robin Russel, her weave taken out none to gently, and now everyone could see Lula in all her glory.

Short, spiky patches of hair stuck up all over the place. Her pride and joy acrylic nails she and Steph just had done were now gone. Her gaudy makeup was smeared, her fake eyelashes had been removed and without the body hugging spandex holding in all her fat rolls, she looked almost like a different person to everyone who was sitting close enough to see. She looked like a 'lump' in Edna's mind as she too waited to see what Lula would do.

"Your Honor may I have a few minutes to confer with my client?" The court appointed attorney asked.

"Recess granted for five minutes only, and **then** I expect to hear the prisoner's plea," Judge Raimes said.

The gavel came down and everyone watched the clock now showing in the corner of the screen.

Lula could be overheard in her not so soft voice, "Look, I be doin' this all da time, nothin' ever happened 'till now. She be alive right? I dinna know them guys were after her, I just left, and now my **baby, my car** is totaled. How's I'm supposd ta feel about **that?**"

Stephanie had just managed to walk into her room, seeing everyone focused on the big monitor Hector brought over. Hector was walking on the other side of her, the therapist holding onto the belt around Steph's waist as she continued to improve. Each and every one of the Trenton men had shown their support just by going on the walks that had increased every couple of days. Some days, Steph could walk for a long distance, other days shorter walks were needed. Talking to her now, the men had learned to see their own lives through fresh eyes. It would be hard to transfer somewhere else, away from Ranger and Steph, but it was all up to them where they would go.

"It's all right, Grandma. Lula never listened to me before, what makes anyone think she's gonna listen to her attorney now? It's time to move on, for all of us," Steph told the room calmly. Touching her Grandma's shoulder in passing, Steph could see what a toll this was taking on her elderly relative.

"I knew what was going to happen, I told Ranger ahead of time along with Tank where we'd be located. I took my safety seriously, something Lula never did in her whole life. _**All over a bag. **_My life is so much better now. Even today taking these steps, I realized I'm never going back to that town, **ever again. **Wherever we end up, is the end of the road for Carlos and me, as long as we're together. So, don't you see, this is all on Lula, it's her decision now. Maybe next time she'll listen to folks. I've been thinking over some plans on how to leave Trenton once and for all, only this time, **it'll be on My Terms and In My Own Way."**

**The gavel came back down as Judge Raimes said, "For the record, Lula Jackson, how do you plead?"**

"Not Guilty your Honor. White girl be alive, but my car is wrecked. _What do I do now? I didn't know about those men. Yeah I lied to her, nothin' new 'bout dat. If shes gonna believe me, then everything happened for a reason."_

**"I hereby state for the record bail is denied. You are further remanded into custody until your trial in six weeks. Ms. Jackson, at any time you can have your attorney change your plea and bump up the trial date. Ms. Plum is still recuperating at an undisclosed location and will be testifying to the events that led you here. Bailiff take the prisoner away." It was meant to be a warning from the Judge, that Lula didn't really stand a chance and should just plead guilty now, because there was no way she would win but the honorable Judge Raimes could tell that nothing would get through that thick, haggard head of the former prostitute. The Judge sighed internally and swung her gavel.**

**"Court is adjourned."**

Lula's arms were yanked up, and she was being propelled forward, thru the courtroom and outside to the hallway.

Finally, Lula looked around and saw the wall of Rangeman sitting there with their faces of stone and arms folded in front of them. Lula caught Tank's eye but, his cold stare made her step falter. She slowed down and found herself unable to look away from his murderous glare.

A cough brought her out of her trance and Lula broke eye contact, looking over her shoulder.

Jackie was there, disgust written all over her face at what Lula had said. She made a motion over her throat letting Lula know in 'her own way' just how much trouble she was causing everyone.

Ranger scooped up Steph into his arms, cuddling her into his chest. He wanted to give her support and love instead of showing her the rage that was lurking deep down inside him. Hearing Lula and the defiant tone in her voice steeled Ranger to start forming plans.

Who knew if Lula would even make it to trial after all?

xoxxoxoxxoxoxox

Thanks Ms. Shelley for all your help! Once again your wicked sense of humor and skills in editing are much admired from me. In addition your add in lines helped this chapter flow perfectly. Melinda Raimes I cribbed from LilyGhost and her OC in the story After The Night.

cheeky grin.

not mine.

Lula always leaves Steph, who knows if she's gonna make it to trial?

_**thoughts?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N...Please go along with the fact that MY HECTOR is bilingual...por favor y gracias (Please and Thank you)!**_

**"Si', I Go With You, Angelita"**

**Previously:**

Ranger scooped up Steph into his arms, cuddling her into his chest. He wanted to give her support and love instead of showing her the rage that was lurking deep down inside him. Hearing Lula and the defiant tone in her voice steeled Ranger to start forming plans.

Who knew if Lula would even make it to trial after all?

xoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxx

Hector POV.

My little Angelita is healing day by day. I've always thought her spark of life was just what my boss, Ranger needed in his life. She makes him a better man, just as he helps her live her life on her own terms.

Everyone was torn between the two branches of Rangeman to transfer to, Boston or Miami but for me it was not even a concern.

"Angelita," I said to the only woman besides my mother I truly love and adore. "I go with you and Bossman," It was an announcement to the entire room.

"Hector, are you sure? We're not ever going back to Trenton, wouldn't you rather hit the beaches and enjoy the weather instead of following us?" Steph asked me.

"**Si', I go with you, Angelita. You have given me life again." I said.**

Nodding her head, Steph replied while keeping her eyes on me, "Gracias, I was hoping I could talk you into our journey together. It was thanks to you, we now have our ducks in a row, so to speak."

Tilting her head to the table, I saw what she was referring to.

Our plans were coming together nicely. Steph's imagination had taken over once again. And once again, Ranger was letting her lead.

We heard a soft tap on the door. Since I was closest to it, I pulled it open and saw our latest arrival. Steph had called on Jackie to help us out with the information Ranger asked for.

She came in armed with a satchel of papers. I saw one in particular sticking out. It was a yellow booking slip from the _**TPD **_and it had me almost drooling at the thought of what Jackie had in store for us.

Angelita always could tell when the tension was about to ratchet up as she somehow got her second wind and this time took Edna for a stroll around the hallways.

Giving Jackie a hug and a soft 'thank you' Angelita walked away from what already knew what was coming.

Out of nowhere, came the Physical Therapist Ranger 'requested' to usher the ladies around. Steph already had her safety belt on as I walked them out the door and I could hear their chatter fading when I closed the door behind them.

Click.

Jackie was unpacking her satchel on the table, telling us what was in each pile as she placed them down face first on the table.

"This is everything y'all wanted to know about Lula. _And I do mean everything. Background. Her tickets issued from waaaay back on 'da corner to now. _It helps that I found this waiting on me in my apartment. Tell Steph I'm grateful for her helping me find a good job, it was pretty tough goin' till I talked to her."

Each man, after Jackie left with a much lighter bag dug into what they were assigned to look for.

Now, we had _**two**_ plans that needed to dovetail at the same time.

Mutterings were heard as the pages were being read.

It was the sound of _**"What the fuck was Connie thinking?"**_ coming from the Bossman himself that had my head whipping around, only to see the blank face appear, right along with his cold, hard eyes squinting as he got lost in our new plans.

I love it when a plan comes together, don't you?

xoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Dinner at the Plum's that very same evening...**

"I'm telling you, Frank, something's wrong. No one has seen Mother around for weeks! She's not answering her phone, and I'm at my wit's end to find her," Helen said over the evening meal, holding her fork up in the air trying to make a point.

Grunting over his plate, Frank just kept his head down as he wondered if the 'Yankees were gonna win tonight's game'. It was easier to grunt than talking to his wife, Frank learned over the years.

Why even bother giving a response when the other person talks over everything you say anyway?

"Mrs. Plum, is this a new chicken recipe? I can't remember ever having it broiled like this before," Joe asked.

Helen patted his arm saying, "I'm so glad you noticed. I've got all my recipes to hand out to Stephanie whenever I see her again. It took me no time at all to have that nice young girl you recommended laminate them for me. That was excellent thinking on your part, as you and I both know, Stephanie would have them stained in no time, right? And now, your wife will be able to cook this meal in no time, Joseph! _**Just as soon as we can find her that is. I couldn't believe the nerve of those big men having a restraining order served on us when we went to find her.**_ Is it too much to ask that I know where my daughter is? Trenton Memorial Hospital doesn't have records of her and now I can't find my own mother now, for Pity Sake! I ask you Joseph, _**Why is it always Me, **_suffering and worrying about my family? I mean, surely other families aren't like mine are they?"

Joe cleared his throat at that comment, "Mrs. Plum, we'll find them both. Don't worry about Stephanie and Mrs. Mazur, they always turn up just like bad pennies do. Sooner or later, someone will say something, I wouldn't be surprised if that Manoso had a hospital suite constructed in his building and that's where they were. There were quite a few empty spots in their garage. We saw that ourselves in between watching the moving trucks go in and out. Trenton is a small dot on the map, who knows where they could be, but we'll find them. Lula being arrested for leaving her and her tickets makes my job much easier. Now, I have somewhere to start my search. If anyone knows my Cupcake, it's gotta be that ex-ho. That's my job, now tell me more about these potatoe's. Did you add extra seasoning..."

Dinner conversation went that way, night after night as Joe Morelli was always either there or at his own mother's dinner table. Never at home for a meal. Poor Bob was now living at Angie and Bella's, getting some much needed love he couldn't get from his own owner.

xoxooxoxoxxooxxooxoxo

**Same Night, Different Place.**

**"Thanks for doing that drop off, Jackie. Where ever Steph is, she's much safer. And the less I know, the better off we all are going to be. Rangeman is taking over now."**

**"It's the least I could do," Jackie told the person on the phone. "It's been a long time coming, and Lula along with Connie will get everything they deserve. No one messes with Stephanie, not while I can help it."**

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

a/n. not mine...

AR

AU

much love for Ms. Shelley and Ms. Tammie for all their help...:)


	9. Chapter 9

**All of Steph's Peeps.**

Previously:

**"Thanks for doing that drop off, Jackie. Where ever Steph is, she's much safer. And the less I know, the better off we all are going to be. Rangeman is taking over now."**

**"It's the least I could do," Jackie told the person on the phone. "It's been a long time coming, and Lula along with Connie will get everything they deserve. No one messes with Stephanie, not while I can help it."**

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

Jackie hung up the phone softly, trying not to disturb her new roommate, Eula. Steph had very generously arranged housing for the both of them.

The television was on the BBC channel, Eula's favorite, and the noise could be heard from the downstairs family room. Hearing someone say, "Mr. Bean, how could you?" brought a smile to Jackie's face.

Having already armed the security system when she came in the front door, Jackie joined her on the couch. Eula passed the popcorn over to her friend, her eyes never leaving the big screen television.

_**"Is it done?" Eula asked.**_

_**"Yeah, and the guys looked mighty happy. Steph's up and walking around, and everyone was smiling by the time I left," Jackie softly said.**_

_**"Good, now we can sit back and watch their plans for Trenton come together, Stephanie is really gonna shake this town apart, you know that right? Plus that paperwork that 'our friend' dropped off this afternoon will help settle a score or two. Pity we can't openly cheer about it," Eula mused.**_

_**They were living in a brand new multi-story ranch house, located in a neighborhood where the two most unlikely folks in Stephanie's life could 'blend in'.**_

_**Each had a role to play in the drama that was about to unfold, and Steph, being Steph, wanted to make sure her friends were taken care of.**_

Most thought of Eula as a homeless woman without a family, but she found one in Steph and the men of Rangeman. Just like Jackie had, she also became a fast friend to everyone at the building on Haywood.

Ranger thought nothing of having Eula take a shower before she went to get bonded out again. Steph always brought her home with her, at least before making her appearance at TPD. Ella was in heaven getting someone else to feed and Eula became part of the Rangeman family. Giving the older woman dignity and some clean clothes was the least she could. It never took Steph long to make friends, and Eula was no exception. Edna had been introduced to Eula when Grandma went along for the ride of bringing 'in a bad guy'. Now Eula had a state-of-the-art Rangeman cell phone, courtesy of was able to record and tape conversations at any angle and Eula helped Steph and Hector out numerous times with skips by showing up in the most unlikely places.

Now that Jackie and Eula had 'disappeared' right under the Trentonite's noses, folks were starting to get curious.

No more Jackie on the streets.

No more Eula on her bench, looking for all intents and purposes unclean and smelly.

No more information to be had from those two women.

And, leave it to Joe Morelli to notice when he came snooping around his own 'snitches' who'd overheard their names being mentioned as two women who had just disappeared.

Modifications were made to the home even before the ladies moved in. Each had their own live in suite, a modern kitchen and family room. Security was tight at the home located on Tyngsboro Lane. Bullet proof windows and a safe room had also been added downstairs in the basement.

Steph needed to make sure her friends were taken care of, saving up her salary at Rangeman for just that very purpose. The men took it upon themselves, and on their own time and 'in their own way' to add certain touches to the home too, once they found out Steph's ultimate goal.

Hector personally oversaw the security system, making sure it was the top-of-the-line that Rangeman had to offer. Tank took care of the sensors located outside as well as inside.

Hal had his girlfriend, Cindy Lou, help with making the home feel more welcome and Cal and Ram had pitched in for the new furniture for the ladies.

The house had been painted with soothing colors and Ella had gone with them on the shopping trip. She even added another Lava lamp to the overstuffed cart that Cindy Lou pushed through the Furniture Mart. Knowing they had an unlimited amount on the charge card, Ella and Cindy chose to dine at Marsillo's, all on Stephanie's dime.

_**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOX FLASHBACK XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOX**_

_**It was Eula who started to pull the facts together. From her park bench, she spotted Lula's spandex wearing ass in the air as she bent over a car parked not too far from her.**_

_**Her obnoxious voice was what attracted Eula's attention, not to mention hearing Stephanie's name coming from Lula's mouth.**_

"Immma tellin' y'all, I want my share. It's me and Connie doing wrong. Y'all boys don't know who you be messin' wit," Lula's voice carried over to Eula loud and clear.

Only about a foot or so away from her park bench, the car's engine was turned off, giving Eula the perfect opportunity to record everything being said.

When Jackie and Eula turned their phones on to record, Hector's big monitor in his office came to life. Ranger and Hector had this set up and the same scene Hector was getting, was also what Tank and Ranger were seeing in their own offices.

"Ya' all better hope I can find that fool house in da dark, and you know White Girl ain't be heppin' me too much anymore. So's ya better make it worth it for Connie and me to hep you out, unnnerstand?" Lula asked.

Stepping away from the car, Lula looked around the street for anything suspicious which gave the car time to peel away from the curb before she headed for her pride and joy, the Firebird. Seeing Eula on her normal bench actually gave the ex-ho the shivers.

The thought of that old smelly woman in her precious baby, just creeped Lula out. One day soon she knew Eula would cause trouble, she just hoped it was Joyce that was sent out to bring her in as FTA.

_**xoxoxoooxox**_

_**A/N. not mine**_

_**AR.**_

_**AU.**_

_**Thanks Ms. Shelley and Ms. Tammie for all your help on this chapter...**_

_**:)**_

_**Thoughts?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Rangeman Unites.

**Previously:**

Stepping away from the car, Lula looked around the street for anything suspicious which gave the car time to peel away from the curb before she headed for her pride and joy, the Firebird. Seeing Eula on her normal bench actually gave the ex-ho the shivers.

The thought of that old smelly woman in her precious baby, just creeped Lula out. One day soon she knew Eula would cause trouble, she just hoped it was Joyce that was sent out to bring her in as FTA.

xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Manipulating the street cameras from where he was sitting, Hector was once again grateful for his knowledge of hacking. 'Nothing like knowing what the enemy was up to,' led Hector to also share with Tank and Ranger via remotely from his office.

The men were silent out on the control room floor, taking their cues from the man in charge. It was so quiet that the drop of a pin could have been heard, were one to fall. Each Rangeman could tell something big was about to happen.

The elevator pinged loudly in the silence and Steph and Ella stepped out. Ella had always said that if sheand Louis would have a daughter, only one exactly like Stephanie, 'would fit the bill.' Arm in arm, the two ladies headed for the break room, and proceeding in laying out fresh fruit and granola as snacks for the day. Chatter always picked up when Steph was around;the men just relaxed and basked in the care and love she showed each one of them.

A kiss for Cal's tat as she passed by.

Running into Bobby, a big massive hug as he lifted her up off the floor, leaving her feet to dangle.

Finally, raising just one eyebrow while grinning at him, made Tank grace her with a full smile. She was his 'little girl' all the way through. Steph helped him see that Lula just wasn't right for him after he woke up shaking in fear and sweat, realizing he was 'actually engaged' to the ex-ho.

Giving Ella a hug when she left the room, Steph's feet were moving to the office _**that held the man that held her heart, Ranger.**_

Giving a soft knuckle rap to his door, she waited patiently for him to answer.

"Come in, Babe," was all that was needed. Ranger could always tell when his lover was near, for the tingle she got in her neck, Ranger got his own version of it, shivers down his spine.

"What's up Ranger? I've had some voice messages from Lula wanting help with a capture in the next couple of days, but I thought I would check it out with you and the guys first. We haven't been talking much, so I'm trying to figure out what's going on with her. Has Tank said anything? I know he goes and gets the files now, maybe she let something slip?" Steph asked as she parked her ass in Ranger's lap.

"Babe, something's going on with Lula. Can you watch this video that Eula sent over to us? Maybe you can figure it out I can't be sure, but it looks like she and Connie both have it out for you. I know they took it bad when you quit there, but you told them time and time again to **stop** their bullshit gossip about us. Which of course, they both ignored. They _**refused **_to listen when you told Vinnie you were quitting, hell, you even got their last skips for them. Connie just glares at Junior when he gets the files, so I've been sending Tank instead. You were right about her, she found out his family had even more money than hers and that's why she was pushing him hard about 'settling down with her true love.' It's a good thing he walked in on her and that 'family guy' she had been dating all along, otherwise Junior might have been tied down with cement blocks and dumped in the , something's off and I don't like not knowing what it is."

With a click on his laptop the big monitor came alive once again:

"Immma tellin' y'all, I want my share. It's me and Connie doing wrong. Y'all boys don't know who you be messin' wit**.**" Lula's voice carried over to Eula loud and clear.

"Ya' all better hope I can find that fool house in da dark, and you know White Girl ain't be heppin' me too much anymore. So's ya better make it worth it for Connie and me to hep you out, unnnerstand?" Lula asked.

Watching the car speed off, Steph began to believe that _**Lula and Connie wanted her hurt, and hurt badly.**_

_**"Ranger, I have a bad feeling about this. Something's not right, and I swear I've seen that car around when the guys and I've been out meeting clients. We'd better call a meeting and bring everyone up to speed."**_

**Pressing down the intercom button for the entire building, Ranger's voice rang out, bringing everyone to immediate attention.**

"_**Men, Alpha & Omega in place. Conference Room C, ten minutes."**_

"We'll figure it out, Steph. We're not called the best for nothing," Ranger said, caressing Stephanie's arms. Feeling her shiver, Ranger wished it was for another reason, not because once again her life was in danger.

_**By the people she used to call friends.**_

Coming in behind Tank and Ranger, Steph took a seat in the back of the room beside her favorite merry man, Hector.

Squeezing her hand in support, Hector saw the toll of what Lula said earlier play out over her face.

The worry lines on her forehead were noticeable as wasthe narrowing of her eyes as she came to grips with the fact that her _**'former friends' **_were on some sort of a 'revenge' plot.

To hurt her.

Taking her for granted day in and day and out never thinking that _**maybe if they'd treated her like they treat each other,**_ Stephanie would still be around working for Vinnie.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo FLASHBACK POV xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Having started using Vinnie's bugs for his own recordings, Hector thought back to snippets of conversations he had heard over the past few weeks. The disparaging remarks over Steph's lack of drop-ins _**'wit da donuts'**_ or how _**'Batman's package stacks up to Super Cop' **_in the bedroom.

Lula even went so far as to call Steph berating her about getting some chicken from Cluck-In-The-Bucket.

'White girl,I'ma starvin'. Ain't it your turn ta buy?'

Mostly it was Lula moaning about not getting any 'cuts of money' for her own needs since Steph quit bringing in FTA's for Vinnie.

On and on Lula talks about getting her 'groove on for shopping' if only she had money. Instead now, Lula was forced into filing and paying for her own meals. Guilt never worked on Connie, so now each of the employees of Plum Bail Bonds was forced into doing things for themselves.

My _**Angelita saved Lula's life and this is how she is treated? **_

_**Guilted into feeding the ex-ho whose ass was so big that she broke the lawn chair Connie brought in? **_

Hector rememberedseeing that up 'close and personal' as it was live and on the cameras he'd installed just the week before. Keeping an eye on that office had become somewhat of a 'hobby' since the last time his _**Angelita **_was there, she came back in tears.

Connie hounding Steph, blaming her for letting Junior use the bathroom that day in Vinnie's office, never dreaming she would get caught bending over the sink with her Family's **bagman**. Junior had been dating Connie for a few months, he was even thinking of making it more serious.

Connie had to get her 'fix' in. She had _needs, _after all. The trouble was, Junior thought he was fulfilling them. The sound of his sharp intake of breath while standing in the doorway watching had reality crashing down pretty damn quick for Connie.

Nothing says 'caught with your pants down' more than having your boyfriend walk in on you taking it up the ass.

_**'Stephanie, how could you bring Junior in here?' Connie shrieked.**_ _** With globs of mascara streaking down her face, she kept on and on berating Steph. 'Now I don't have a man at all because Junior saw Paulie and me in the bathroom. What were you thinking?'**_

Junior got Stephanie out of the office pretty damn quick, saying over his shoulder on the way out the door, "This is the best day of my life. To think I was actually thinking about getting more serious with that slutty piece of trash. . Looks like _**my dick dodged a major bullet."**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

The last person to enter the conference room closed the door behind him with a soft click.

_**"Men, as of right this very minute, Operation Alpha & Omega is in place. Plans are as follows..."**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**tbc**_

_**a/n not mine**_

_**AR.**_

_**AU.**_

_**Totally need to thank Ms. Shelley for all her help and hard work. Glad the red pen got a workout...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks to our own Vulcan Rider, this story took a different twist altogether...**_

_**For Every Action...**_

The last person to enter the conference room closed the door behind him with a soft click.

_**"Men, as of right this very minute, Operation Alpha & Omega is in place. Plans are as follows..."**_

_x00x0x00x0x0x00x0x_

**Hector was sitting right beside Stephanie during the meeting and the two of them had become engrossed in Hector's laptop, ignoring everyone else in the room. Suddenly, Steph pointed to something she saw on the screen.**

**"Boss, you have to see this," Hector said.**

**When Hector talked, everyone listened. With a click of a button, a giant white screen descended from the ceiling, taking up most of the wall. Hector worked some magic, projecting what was on his laptop to the screen so everyone was now able to see what he and Stephanie had been watching-the bond's office. **

**Numerous cameras had been positioned around the office, even one in Vinnie's personal domain.**

"Focus on Connie's desk everyone." Steph said as she stood and moved next to the projection on the screen.

"Hector, can you zoom in closer on that paper?" Steph questioned her partner, pointing to a particular spot on the image.

"Si'" was the only response he gave.

All of a sudden, the air was sucked out of the room when a note came into focus.

The trademark water logo was plainly visible as Hector switched the lighting on the camera to bring it into focus, right where his _**Angelita**_ indicated.

_**VG VG VG VG**_ took up most of the header on the note, but only if you had the hi-tech equipment that Rangeman did, otherwise, it looked just like a regular piece of paper sitting on Connie's desk. It was the words written on it that had everyone gasping.

Seems like Connie had a few secrets of her own...

_**Bella,**_

_**The sooner we can get our own 'vendetta' finished, the sooner we can be together. Our power will be consolidated so once and for all you can be the woman that you were meant to be.**_

_**I've included a file amongst your stack. THAT is the file that will bring on the downfall of Stephanie Plum.**_

_**See if that 'friend' of yours can actually pull it off- I have my doubts about her, I've prepped the men and they'll be ready the next week. Once I get your phone call, we'll set my plan into motion.**_

_**Know that I have faith in you my darling. Keep your eye on the prize and all the money will soon be yours.**_

_**Always yours...**_

No signature was needed now. _**VG could only mean one person, Vito Grizzoli.**_

It seemed like Connie wanted Steph hurt due to money. Her resentment had been growing ever since Stephanie moved in with Ranger and started her new career at Rangeman.

Each and every time Steph got the files, it was either Junior or Hector that accompanied her, which led to Connie being outted as a bigger 'ho than Joyce- if that was even possible.

After Stephanie had stopped bringing them anything food related or gossiping them over donuts, Connie found out just how much Steph had changed.

Guns loaded at her waist and thigh now, her carry permit went thru City Hall with such expediency that even Connie was amazed.

Everything Steph did was 'golden' and the bonds office was losing money hand over fist, which in turn made Vinnie turn on Connie for not hiring 'competent' employees.

Lula and Joyce now were the bounty hunters at Vinnie's, which made Connie resent Steph even more. Joyce was livid there were no more 'visits' to Vinnie's inner sanctum instead she was dragging Norvil in, always covered with food. Vinnie had 'no time' for Joyce now, not while he was still bailing out criminals right and left.

And now, it looked like Connie made another bad choice besides taking it up the ass from Paulie the bagman. In cahoots with not only Lula, she had the clamp on Vito as well. Since he was 'Family' by the roundabout way of marriage somewhere down the line, Connie and Vito had been sharing a bed for some time now.

Getting rid of Stephanie would be a win-win for everyone involved. Stephanie never listened to anything anyone said anymore, it was like she 'couldn't be bothered' any longer with her or Lula.

**Envy.**

**Greed.**

Two of the seven deadly sins were what was driving Connie and Lula to the destruction of Stephanie Plum.

It was what led Connie to make the deal with her man Vito in the first place. Vito wanted the power over Vinnie, by any means necessary and taking out Stephanie Plum was just his first goal.

By destroying Stephanie Plum, he also thought he could take out his enemy, Ranger Manoso. Rangeman wouldn't be the same without the light of their lives, and he could form his own Bond's business once Vinnie's went under.

He had friends in high places that were interested in taking over something legit, well if Vinnie's could be called legit.

Hector hit another button and split the images on the screen, showing a second camera view from the office. This one showed Connie and Lula going thru the stack of files and finally hitting on the one Vito wanted Stephanie to go after.

**"Lula, are you sure you can pull this off? Vito is counting on you, are you up for the challenge?"**

**"Leave it ta me. I got this."**

_xoxoooxooooxoxoox_

**"Men, I don't have to tell you that this is our most important clues to date, do I?"** Ranger asked his Brothers-In-Arms.

"**For every action, there is a equal and opposite reaction it's time for us to react."**

**The entire room shifted at Ranger's declaration, straightening their spines, and putting on their war faces. Retribution was now in their control and they would follow the man in black and his woman into battle without question.**

Tank, looking for some karma afterbeing tricked into thinking he would 'actually get married to someone like Lula', sat there with his stomach churning.

ForHector, anyone hurting his _**Angelita would have to answer to him, personally.**_

"Babe, once again you called it. You understood Lula putting pressure on you was weird and your instincts that she was up to something were right on the money. Now we know her motivation care to help us take out the trash once and for all?"

"**With pleasure**," Steph answered her man.

There were matching grins on everyone's face as their plans came together like a well-oiled machine.

_oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox_

_A/N. not mine_

_AR._

_AU._

_many thanks to Ms. Tammie and Ms. Shelley for all your help. That red pen of her's and her imagination sure as hell helped..._

_And_

_Ms. Maggie aka Vulcan Rider for her review that brought this story line into play..._

_evil cackle of laughter._


	12. Chapter 12

**Equal and Opposite Reaction...**

Previously;

"Babe, once again you called it. You understood Lula putting pressure on you was weird and your instincts that she was up to something were right on the money. Now we know her motivation care to help us take out the trash once and for all?"

"**With pleasure**," Steph answered her man.

There were matching grins on everyone's face as their plans came together like a well-oiled machine.

xoxooxoxoxoxooxoxox

Steph's cell phone rang and the theme from 'Jaws' came over the speakers. It was Lula's ringtone. Tank thought it appropriate since the woman _**ate everything **_around her all the damn time.

"Yo," Steph answered, acting like she hadn't a care in the world. Everyone at Rangeman knew today was the day that Lula would call and set the plan in motion. As Lula told Connie, 'White girl's gonna hep me, she always does if I play the guilt card on her stupid ass.

"White girl, where you been? Me n' Connie be needin' some hep. I gotta skip that Vinnie bonded out. You told me weeks ago you'd be round to hep, so I'm callin'. After all, it should be easy for your skinny white ass, whadda say?"

Right now, Stephanie could see the partners in crime on the screen as everyone at Rangeman converged in the largest conference room as soon as Lula's ring tone hit the speakers.

Connie and Lula were huddled over on the couch where the camera picked up the name of the skip, _**Jerimah Odesus**_. Connie had just used white out to erase the **real** charge of attempted murder and was writing in _**shoplifting**_ as his crime.

"Only a few measly bucks, and gurrll you know I need to keep up my clothes an' all since I'm a full-figured woman, right? That damn Eula and Jackie can't be found for me to go after so this is my last one for da week. Unnnerstand?"

Steph sucked in a breath when she saw the attempted murder charge originally on the file.

_**It had become too much for Stephanie. **_

_**Demanding Steph spend her own money on feeding them each time she came into the office.**_

_**Their bets on Steph's love life.**_

_**Their gossip about Ranger's 'package'.**_

_**Talking about her friends like they were sides of meat instead of honorable men.**_

_**Especially her partner, Hector.**_

_**Neither one even thought he understood English and the disparaging remarks they made, even right to his face, had Steph seeing red.**_

_**Stephanie Plum was willing to take a hit for her friends and lover, just to make them all go away.**_

The past few days the morning meetings were about sending a great big 'FUCK YOU' to Trenton and just leaving.

But of course, leaving the town behind in style.

A celebration was needed.

Ranger had started calling his men in the Boston and Miami offices, keeping up to date on the expansions that had been started months ago. Rafe said he would need about 15 men in a couple of months. Business was booming, major players were moving to Miami, and requests were looming large for bodyguards as well as special events.

Boston also needed an influx of men; Dallas his man in charge of that office, was hoping to retire and Tank was primed to take over there. Everyone needed to move on with their lives, but not until this problem was taken care of once and for all.

Hector and Steph had plans of their own in the works, not sharing them with anyone. Even Ranger and their pillow talk leaned more towards where they wanted to live after this mess was all over.

Chief Juniak had been apprised of the situation, having watched the tapes as well. Informing the mayor of the situation, everyone was waiting for this very phone call.

"When does the bond go bad for Vinnie, Lula? I need some time to rearrange things here, you know. A week? Ten days? What's the time frame?" Steph questioned her former friend.

**They all watched Connie write on a piece of paper and stick it under Lula's nose:**

_**Vito has the men ready for tomorrow night. **_

_**8 PM.**_

_**Get Steph at 7:30.**_

"Uh, I gots till tomorrow night, white gurrll. I can come get you. Be bout 7 or so, how's that?"

"Ok Lula, but this is the last time. What are the charges?"

"It's small time petty crap girl. Nothin' to be worried 'bout. Would I do you wrong?" Not letting Steph talk, Lula hurriedly added, "Uh, I gots ta go now. See ya white girl."

_**Click.**_

Hector's screen showed Lula and Connie high-fiving each other. "Vito will be so happy, Lula. We did it!"

"Was there any doubt? I tol' ya I could get white girl to come wit me, ya just gotta know the right buttons to push is all."

Time took on a whole new meaning now for everyone at Rangeman. Having witnessed up close and personal the lengths the two women were willing to go and all for greed, brought everything into clear and sharp focus.

_**x0x0x0x00x0x00x0x0x0x**_

Steph and Hector had the added help of Tank, Hector and Cal monitoring her trackers for the next day. Hector programmed Ranger and Tank's cell phones to ring _**No Matter What **_button Steph pushed. It was set up to start recording the second Lula said anything.

Everyone knew what was riding on Stephanie's shoulders. She was ready and willing to pay 'any price', No Matter What, and the risk she could get physically hurt showed each and every Rangeman just how much she loved every single one of them.

_**It would hurt to not see Stephanie on a daily basis around the office, but the time was coming for changes, and Rangeman would be done with the bonds office and moving on to bigger and better things.**_

Ranger told everyone 'one more incident of betting, of Babe getting hurt or if I get even a whiff of anything going on, _**that**_ will be the time to rethink doing 'anything for this town at all.'

Now the men wished for a crystal ball, in order to get a Glimpse In Time of what their future held, without Stephanie Michelle in it.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo**_

Joe Juniak was watching the same scene play out on his own laptop in his office. Hearing the voice of his least favorite person right outside his door, he quickly shut off the laptop and put it in the desk drawer.

A rap was heard at the door and he mentally grimaced.

Breathing in and out of his nose a few times, he was able to calm himself down.

"Come in."

_**Everyone's **_least favorite person, the one that could ruin anyone's good day, opened the door.

"Chief, you wanted to see me?" Morelli asked as he entered the office and stood behind the guest chair. He knew that Juniak didn't care for him and sitting down when not asked to would just add marks to the shit list the Chief was keeping.

_**Specifically on him.**_

The chief stared at the overly hairy detective with as much disdain as he could muster until the man began to physically squirm.

"I'm sending you out of town on an undercover assignment, Morelli. You're due up to rotate out of here according to my schedule. The city has requested an officer to assist them. You'll be gone for a week at the most. Your bags are packed right? I did announce this last week at our departmental meeting."

"Yeah Chief, I've got the bags in my car outside. I sent Bob to live at Mom's until I get back. Can I ask to where I'm being assigned?"

Stepping around his desk, Juniak slapped Morelli on the back while opening the door.

Everyone came to a standstill so they could personally hear where Morelli was being sent. Most of the men couldn't stand his arrogance in telling everyone what to do, so this ought to be good.

Opening the Building door for Morelli, Juniak's loud booming voice said, "Boy you're going to _**Hell."**_

_**Laughing over his pun, Juniak said, "Hell Michigan, Morelli. Try to stay out of trouble."**_

x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0

a/n. _** according to my research there is a HELL MICHIGAN...and seemed appropriate to send Morelli there one way or the other...**_

_**AR.**_

_**AU.**_

_**not mine...**_

_**FULL CIRCLE folks...leading up to the invites going out for Steph and Hector's big reveal.**_

_**Thanks Ms. Shelley for helping a sista' out...much love. :)**_

_**Ms. Tammie, thanks for everything, just like Ms. Shelley...much love. :)**_

_**A few of you might pick out a few words here and there written by the two authors I most admire.**_

_**Too bad Ms. Em was driven away here on fan fic, otherwise her stories would be coming into play as well.**_

And Ms. Glynnall, this chapter gets us back to the party in Newark, just in a roundabout way is all.


	13. Chapter 13

Everybody Pays the Price...(totally love Price Tag song by Jessie J.)

_**changing up the previously:**_

Ranger told everyone 'one more incident of betting, of Babe getting hurt or if I get even a whiff of anything going on, _**that**_ will be the time to rethink doing 'anything for this town at all.'

Now the men wished for a crystal ball, in order to get a Glimpse In Time of what their future held, without Stephanie Michelle in it.

_**x0x00x0x0x00x0x0x0x0**_

**Stephanie POV.**

I'd spent the majority of last evening in the gym with Ranger and Hector, making sure I could take and defend the blows that were gonna be headed my way tonight.

_**'Seems like everybody's got a price,**_

_**Wonder how they sleep at night**_

_**When the sale comes first and the truth comes second'**_

I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that it was _**Lula and Connie**_ who wanted me hurt, like they wouldn't be found out? What would happen to them, once they were locked up?

Shrugging my shoulders, 'not my problem' came to mind.

Add in Vito wanting to destroy Rangeman all for 'business' had my fighting instinct coming alive and running at full tilt for what was about to happen.

Both tried to talk me out of going toe-to-toe with Lula and her plans to leave me once again. I'm so damn used to it, 'what would be new about that anyway?' is what I asked them.

Plus, I reminded them of how much I always believed in 'paying it forward' and that's how come Jackie and Eula still couldn't be found. I had them each tucked away, together but still off the streets and out of harm's way. I paid off their tickets and made sure Vinnie knew they were 'untouchable' to him. Let Vinnie tell Lula she lost the bond money and dock her check for a change, all while lying to her face.

Just like he used to do with me.

Meaning even though we hadn't told anyone about leaving town, Ranger decided to keep the security side open for the businesses we do have and he went ahead and let those that wanted to stay in Trenton, do so. Otherwise the rest of the staff was all contract workers, hired on for good.

Jackie and Eula had a massive privacy fence so they could come and go outside all they wanted, I just made sure on errands someone was always taking them or tracking them. Neither one wanted to get out much even together. Folks had started to notice Eula's empty bench and were asking questions about it. Just as Jackie's appearances were practically nonexistent as well. Lula couldn't find either one, and having Vinnie dock her check for him forfeiting the bond is something we all heard at the office via the bugs and cameras we had planted.

"White gurrll's behind this, I can tell Connie. Else where'd they be at?" Lula loudly voiced as she dropped down on the couch.

Whoever would have thought the screws being loose on it would cause it collapse right down the middle where her ass was sitting?

It took both Connie and Vinnie to get the ex-ho upright again.

Junior and Tank took care of that one, just a little payback for tonight's happening.

Ranger and I had talked and talked and talked some more into the night. We'd already surpassed the childhood memories sometime ago, now we talked about more important things:

**Rangeman.**

**The fact he couldn't be more proud of me for standing up for us as a couple, not to mention his men who had become my friends, they were the ones keeping my little corner of Trenton safe.**

_**It's not about the money money**_

_**We don't need your money money**_

_**It's not about the price tag.**_

_**I'd been on the end of many blows being a bounty hunter, car bombs and what not...this?**_

_**This should be simple.**_

Dawn broke this morning and found us both sated and locked into each other's arms, unable (more like unwilling) to let go of each other.

No one ever really listened to me when I was growing up.

For years I've heard 'It's all your fault Stephanie, why don't you ever grow up?' Nothing could top the one I heard all the time forever ingrained into my heart and soul coming from a parent whose love was supposed to be unconditional:

'Why me? Can you answer me, Stephanie? Please tell me why it's always my daughter that I get calls about, being seen all over town here and there, but never at your own home. Why can't I have a respectful daughter, just like her older sister is? Valerie is the perfect example of a role model.'

It's always been me and Grandma against the world of Helen and Frank Plum, Valerie could do no wrong.

I knew I always had Grandma at my side, now along with the whole Rangeman Company, I felt I could take whatever happens tonight and come out a slightly banged up but whole woman again.

_**Which brings me full circle to tonight's drama filled night. The night that once again Lula wouldn't listen and she was going to leave me.**_

_**Lula and Connie never listened when I said 'no more food is ever coming from me again, what have you done for me lately?'**_

_**'I saved your LIFE Lula,you think you'd be grateful and move on and make something of yourself. Why would you want to be known as the ex-ho that you are, when you survived and could do anything? You leave me every damn time, I'm sick of always being stuck. Either on a dangerous street, out in the pine barrens, even anywhere riding with you. You're gonna GET ME KILLED!'**_

_**THAT was the moment I swear I could see a gleam in Lula's eyes. A gleam that scared me so much I told Ranger and Hector at the same time. Bringing Tank and Bobby in on my feelings of impending doom, leading up to the moment that's about to happen.**_

_**It's more than time to Pay The Price. **_

_**Something I'll do gladly for my best friend and lover. **_

_**For my partner.**_

_**For all the men I'm friends with in this building.**_

_**Afterwards?**_

_**I guess that depends on how badly I take the hits tonight.**_

"Babe, it's time. Lula's just around the corner. Are you sure you can pull this off? We can call it off at anytime.

_**Please Stephanie, we've come so far. Being able to hold you in my arms and know you are mine, is worth any price of going to war with Vito over a silly ass business like Vinnie's isn't worth you being hurt."**_

I traced his lips with my finger tips, trying to memorize the feel of them.

Hopefully it would be soon that I'd be feeling them on me just as the ball of dread was filling my body, noticing the red firebird idling at the curb.

"I've got everything Hector and I worked on. The phone will start recording to you and Chief Juniak on your own equipment, Ranger.

_**"It's Showtime for me. Know I love you with all my heart and soul and be prepared for anything, cause we all know Lula's gonna run. Knowing you and Tank are right around the corner helps me to focus on ending this. Once and for all."**_

Hiking up my bag of many tracers and making sure the phone in my hand was on, I slowly walked out the door like it was just another 'ride along' with someone who wanted me hurt, maybe even dead.

_**It was time for Everybody to Pay the Price.**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

a/n not mine

AR.

AU.

Guess what folks? My lovely beta Ms. Shelley is now on vacation, so for two weeks no more of this story and its conclusion...

*evil cackle of laughter*

**thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Stephanie Pays the Price.**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Stephanie POV**_

_**"It's Showtime for me. Know I love you with all my heart and soul and be prepared for anything, cause we all know Lula's gonna run. Knowing you and Tank are right around the corner helps me to focus on ending this. Once and for all."**_

Hiking up my bag of many tracers and making sure the phone in my hand was on, I slowly walked out the door like it was just another 'ride along' with someone who wanted me hurt, maybe even dead.

_**It was time for Everybody to Pay the Price.**_

x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0

**Lula POV (sitting in firebird with car engine idling)**

My nerves were shot, it's one thing to be doin' this again, sumthin I've been doing all along - it's another to get paid half a million dollars just as soon as I leave Steph alone again.

Trouble is, I know what be happenin this time.

Pushing that thought out of my mind, I see who I thought was my best friend approach the car.

Her words echoing in my head:

_**'what have you done for me lately?'**_

_**'I saved your LIFE Lula,you think you'd be grateful and move on and make something of yourself. Why would you want to be known as the ex-ho that you are, when you survived and could do anything? You leave me every damn time, I'm sick of always being stuck. Either on a dangerous street, out in the pine barrens, or even anywhere riding with you. You're gonna GET ME KILLED!'**_

I couldn't help but think this time she was right; it's all about the money for me. Connie handed me my deposit slip right after Vinnie slunk back to his office.

I was so humiliated having to have both of them hoist me up from that broke down couch, but I about cried when I saw the new balance in my account.

It hurt when Steph hammered me, even though I know she was right. I did leave her all the time - someone was always there to rescue her anyway, what did it really matter?

I had tickets for when I was turnin' tricks.

Tickets for speeding, everything under the sun you could think of, I had. Why no one ever stopped me is the question.

Officer Hottie n' I hit it off so well, I'd be givin him info on what white gurrll was up to; he'd cut me some slack.

None of us could stand it when she reamed us good, callin me n' Connie out on our shit. She was the bounty hunter after all, let her spend her money. I took my cuts from her money n' got shoes and bags from the trunk of a car. That'd be how I rolled n' all that shit.

It is all _**about the money money**_

_**and what I could set as my price. I never thought Vito'd go for it. But I reckon takin' on Vinnie's business was worth it.**_

_**My price was half a million for this; I'd have done it a long time ago if I'd known I'd get bank like I already have in my new account.**_

_**Sheeeit, Connie's makin bank over this too, her and Vito. Unstoppable together.**_

_**I'm buying me some bling when this is over...**_

Steph opened up the door and sat down just like normal, not even talking anymore about anything, looks like it was up to me.

"White gurl, we never see you no more. I be needing to find Eula and Jackie, know anything bout 'dat?" I asked. I couldn't help noticing she was sittin' real still. Like _Ranger_ still. She never moved a muscle in her face, just shook her head and said, "Nope, surely you can find them on your own too, right Lula?"

_**Steph givin' me a sarcastic tone? **_

_**What the fuck?**_

_**It's a good thing I got a plan; I'll show her sarcasm hell by the time this night's over. I'll be the richer one and she'll end up being hurt. Or dead. Whatever, I'm just the wheelman after all.**_

_**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx00x**_

_**Stephanie POV.**_

Hector had told us earlier about Lula's bank account, coincidentally expanding with a new direct deposit.

Looks like my life is worth half a million dollars. Ranger's jaw clenched to the point of it damn near breaking. I had an earpiece in, covered up by my hair being left down, so I could hear everything perfectly as it happened.

Lula getting some damn guilt going on right when I sat down in the car just set my skin crawling. Knowing the red record button was on helped settle my nerves.

Asking her if she couldn't find Jackie and Eula on her own was sure to set her off. No one would ever find those two, not until it was time anyway.

"So where we headed to this time, Lula? You got the file right, so I can plan this out the way it should be?" I questioned.

"Uh, I wrote down the address is all gurrll, forgot the file. Connie's got it at the office."

As we pulled up on Comstock street, my nerves had me a little shaky again.

This was it. _**Time to pay the price...but first I wanted to give my former friend one last chance.**_

_**(FLASHBACK FROM NIGHTMARES UNFOLDING CHAPTER 3...)**_

"Lula, let's get out of here, we need to call for backup before things go FUBAR on us again. I told you we needed Tank or Ranger with us. You know I'm only doing this as a favor to you, why can't you just call for help from Rangeman? Just because I quit working for Vinnie and you laid a guilt trip on me to help you, here we are once again. I can't believe you tricked me into thinking this was a shoplifter. It's too late at night for us to be in this part of town. It's dangerous. Between you and Vinnie, I'm gonna end up dead. You lied to me and I can't believe you need money this bad. This is like the time you wanted a purse so bad you tried to go back to your corner to earn money. I'm done with this job, once we get out of here alive, _IF_ we get out of here alive. I know it's your last day working. I get that, but Lula you never listen to me, _**and I do mean never listen."**_

"Look white gurl," Lula said while pouting, "just go to the front door and do your thing, I'll be waiting right here for you. I'm gonna listen to you this time. That back yard is full of old shit and I might hurt myself running in these Spiga shoes I got on. Besides that, now that you're fit and trim and know all that terminator shit they taught you, you should be able to handle this fella all right. Okay, so he's not a shoplifter, and I did stretch the truth on that one, but he's only in his forties, you can take 'im girl. Besides, you said you would help me when I called. Right? Wasn't it you that said, 'just 'cause I'm working at Rangeman full time, don't mean you can't call me?' So, here we are, now go show me what you can do. I'll be right here, I promise."

Sighing, Steph got her gun and cuffs out...but had her panic button in her jeans. She knew Lula better than she knew herself. Before the door closed on the firebird, Steph pressed her panic button. Ranger and Tank were on patrol tonight because a few men were out with the flu so they were picking up slack. And she texted Ranger with their location, just for that very reason.

Leaning into the open car window, Steph told her friend:

"_**This is it Lula, I'm taking you at your word. You'd better listen to me and STAY HERE."**_

Lula never listened to Stephanie, or to Tank, or even to Ranger when they told her just 'how dangerous' it was when she did that.

_**"Babe, Junior and Hal have the house's covered. The motion detectors Hector planted show at least three men in each house. We have two men at each back door and already have disabled their cars. Tank and I got your text about the location, we're right around the corner from you watching. Robin and Eddie are also in the unmarked car parallel to ours. Carl and Big Dog have been brought in to watch Lula only. Be safe, Babe. We've started our Someday, I won't let you stop it now, for No Matter What, we've got each other's backs."**_

Steph left her purse there on purpose, the bills were marked but only infrared lights would make it show up. Might as well see how well Lula took the bait as well.

'Nothing like seeing if your 'friend' is that greedy or not' Steph was thinking to herself...she didn't even feel the presence behind her and without warning, Steph was knocked out with a stun gun and her head took a jolt from the butt of the suspect's gun before she hit the ground. Blood was pouring out when they moved her; she had cracked her skull on the curb.

The person trying to take off from the scene of the crime, realized just how bad he'd messed up as soon as he felt the gun pressed to his temple. Meanwhile, heads turned at the loud crunch of Lula wrecking her firebird.

"Lula Jackson, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

Ranger and Tank along with Bobby and the ambulance personnel were on the scene at the same time.

_**"What have you done, Lula? Is that Stephanie that everyone is helping?" Robin asked. "ANSWER ME! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AWAY FROM ME, IS THAT STEPHANIE?" Robin was shaking Lula.**_

_**Tank heard Robin's voice in the background. Finally noticing his surroundings, he saw the firebird damaged, and Lula being cuffed. **_

_**Both Ranger and Tank knew where the girls were, Stephanie had taken every precaution, even having her phone on record so they all heard the two women talking. Tank's blood pressure went thru the roof on seeing Steph lying there, listless.**_

_**"You hurt our girl, Lula. Once again you didn't listen and you left her here all alone. Defenseless. How could you do that? She doesn't even have her purse, damnit**__**.**__** IT'S STILL IN YOUR CAR!"**_

_**"Get out of my sight!" Tank turned and walked back to the scene.**_

_**x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x PRESENT DAY x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**_

Stephanie was walking on her own now, making it all the way down the hallway and then back to her room without any assistance. Except for Ranger and maybe Hector, most everyone was content with the progress she had made.

Steph still had some memory issues that only time would take care of, but if not, then she always had Ranger or her best friend to fill in the blanks.

Watching Lula's rant on the television had been too much for Steph and she finally broke, realizing she was nothing more than a 'meal ticket' to Lula.

_**Seeing his Angelita breaking down in her lovers arms had Hector almost vibrating in anger. Meeting Ranger's eyes over Stephanie's head, Hector got a nod of approval for what he wanted to do.**_

Kissing the top of Stephanie's curly brown head, Hector said, "I be back soon, Chica. You try to rest. I'll bring Ella back with me, her and Louis want to see you again, okay?"

Nodding her assent, Steph lifted her head while taking her thumb and gently wiping at Hector's teardrop tattoo. "Take care Hector, people are watching Rangeman even more than before."

Just how much Connie and Lula disliked her had Stephanie more than ready to say _**'We're Done Here' **_just like Ranger stated earlier to everyone.

Seeing Connie and Vito both being led out in handcuffs drove the media frenzy even more.

_**Just exactly where was Stephanie Plum?**_

No one was talking.

Not the cops on duty that night.

Not one scrap of paper was found with the name of the hospital she'd been taken to, once she was airlifted from the street.

Crime scenes had never been this clean before.

Only security of homes and business remained, the contracts for any other jobs were turned away. Let others protect this ungrateful town.

NO MORE.

_**x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 Pay Attention to this Part! x0x0x0x0x00x0x**_

_**Eula and Jackie had each talked to Hector and Tank about their urge to 'Pay It Forward' for Stephanie.**_

_**A plan was formed, and with the help of 'certain' folks that will forever remain nameless, both women volunteered in the kitchen of the Trenton Police Department.**_

_**"Here, I can make the sandwiches why don't you go see what the ruckus is anyway?" Having timed it perfectly, Eula and Jackie went about their 'mission' quickly. Having only a minute or two to take care of business.**_

_**When the officer returned to help pass out the meals, he didn't see the help that was there. The cameras at the Trenton Police Department had gone to the normal screen, not showing Jackie and Eula slipping out a side door and into a black SUV, driven by Hector himself. Shrugging his shoulder's he pushed the cart down the hallway and handed the meals into the cell slots so the women could eat. **_

_**As 'luck' would have it, Connie and Lula were sharing a cell. Eager to eat anything, neither noticed how quickly the sandwich was gone, it tasted that good.**_

_**Since the years of knowing Stephanie Plum, food always tasted better when it was free and she was buying. Who were they not to enjoy a free meal?**_

_**Too bad it was their last free meal.**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

a/n not mine...

AR.

AU.

_**Guess who showed up at my house and fixed this chapter for me ALL WHILE still on her vacation?**_

_**And to think, I only had to fix her a bagel and feed her fruit along with coffee and she was game.**_

_**Thanks Ms. Shelley you are the B-E-S-T!**_

_**Plus, Ms. Tammie helping me out here, there and everywhere.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Where Has Everyone Gone?**_

Previously:

_**Since the years of knowing Stephanie Plum, food always tasted better when it was free and she was buying. Who were they not to enjoy a free meal?**_

_**Too bad it was their last free meal. **_

xoxooxooxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxo

Joe Morelli returned from his latest out of town assignment only to find Trenton in an uproar.

Connie and Lula had been found dead in their shared cell. After meals were delivered and the trays were retrieved, no one had checked on them. That was standard procedure and the jail guards were nothing if not diligent about following protocol. The autopsy results that came back were puzzling, to say the least. There was no trace of anything at all in their systems - nothing that would point to any sort of foul play. The county coroner shook his head and then ultimately shrugged his shoulders before writing, 'natural causes' as the explanation of demise on both death certificates. No one came to claim either body so Juniak sent them off to the _**Flames Of Hell,**_ having them cremated.

Joe had been gone when Steph had been hurt and now all the Burg could talk about, besides the fate of Connie and Lula, was where the hell the curly haired woman was recovering. He heard every detail of what had happened from everyone at the station and he shook his head at just how reckless the big ex-ho had been with Stephanie's safety once again.

What was most shocking of all to him was the fact his sometime bed partner Terri Gilman's family was behind it all. Vito and Connie had been working on consolidating the powers of their two families once and for all.

What better than a marriage?

Joe found out all about the Vito and Connie connection through the impeccable source of one Valerie Plum Kloughn. She was happy to fill Joe's ear with all that was going on in her sister's life. Joe had money saved up for when his 'cupcake' came to her senses to buy them a brand new house - one where Stephanie would spend the next few years barefoot and pregnant in his kitchen, but now it seemed he would have to use some of it to locate the future mother of all his children. Val had some information he thought he would need to find her but the rest of it would have to be bribed out of the right people. Morelli knew better than most that nothing gave people looser lips than a stack of cash.

Since Steph never came to her parents' house for meals anymore and had changed her phone number so even the family couldn't get ahold of her, he'd have to start at her Grandma's 'gated living community'. Everyone knew it was Stephanie that was paying for Edna's new home. No one was able to get into the idyllic retirement oasis, not without passing a _**'Man-In-Black's list.'**_

_**By Any Means Necessary, **_Morelli was prepared to take back what he considered "his" since he fingered her in the garage. _**And that was Stephanie Plum.**_

It was no wonder Helen Plum thought Joseph was the one her daughter should be with, they both lived for the chance to berate her for every choice she ever made in her life...

_**Flying off the garage when she was little.**_

_**Barely graduating college, only to sell panties in a mob run company.**_

_**Her choice of that thug, "Ranger" she wouldn't kick to the curb.**_

_**Her job that had her surrounded by 'unsavory' coworkers.**_

_**The way she dressed.**_

_**Her adamant refusal to learn how to cook.**_

_**Not to mention the big one: getting married to a respectable man and having his babies.**_

It didn't seem to matter that Stephanie said she didn't want to be a mother. No one listened to her anyway.

Once again, it was all Stephanie's fault. Why couldn't she just do what everyone wanted and 'settle down'? Become something they had some control over?

_**No one in her family ever listened, especially not at that dinner where all hell broke loose when Ranger and Stephanie showed up with matching silver bands on their fingers.**_

_**No one Listened and no one cared to pay attention to the words that Stephanie told them over and over again.**_

x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x00x ANOTHER FLASHBACK x0x00x0x000x0x

_**This time it happened at Sal's Meat Market where Helen cornered her daughter. Ignoring Ella standing right beside her, Helen started berating her in public, frantic to get Stephanie to finally 'come to her senses' once and for all.**_

_**Lifting**_ her head in that 'superior' posture everyone recognized, Helen's voice rose for all to hear. "Stephanie, I've been trying to reach you for days now, where have you been? I'm finding it hard to see anything 'acceptable' in your conduct these days. If you'd do what you were taught to do, then maybe I'd have more good things to hear about you, instead of this embarrassing behavior of yours. Everyone and anyone is talking about you, is this how I raised you to act, young lady?"

_**Only this time, Steph was ready for her:**_

_**"It's time Mother, for my dreams to come true, NOT yours, and for sure not Morelli's. I will NOT let you push them aside just for you to mold me into something I abhor with every fiber of my being. **_

_**NO MORE.**_

Look at you, plotting once again how to get me to come back, to a house I never felt was a real home for me in the first place. That place was more like a boot camp for wives to be. No wonder Valerie and Joe are the only ones to come for meals. Thank goodness Grandma moved out, Lord knows you'll never get to her again, not if Ranger and I have anything to say about it. All because _**you don't listen."**_

_**x0x0x0x00x0x00x END OF FLASHBACK x0x0x0x0x00x0x**_

That was the last the people of Trenton ever saw of Stephanie Plum. Since the confrontation with her mother, she stayed out of the Burg, much to the gossiper's dismay.

When the good folks of Trenton opened their newspaper to the headline of _**'Rangeman Inc. Says So Long Trenton' **_it was like a slap in the face. There was nothing else to be said, really. No comments could follow the headline and everyone was feeling left out. Nothing more to discuss about those who had patrolled their streets, keeping them safe. Now everyone was installing so many deadbolts that the hardware store was running out and re-ordering them faster than ever!

Vinnie's had gone out of business completely; Lula was gone as was Connie.

And Joyce?

Joyce Barnhardt was only good for one thing, and by closing down his business, Vinnie put Joyce out of business as well.

Morelli was pulling double shifts, much like the other officers he worked with. No one was bringing in the riffraff of Trenton.

Criminals were having a heyday, only those with the security of Rangeman rested easy. Juniak could understand completely about Rangeman leaving town. One of their own had been severely hurt, and it was only by forethought to the whole incident with Lula that Stephanie hadn't been hurt more severely than she was.

Seeing her in person along with his wife, Elaine had the Juniak's wishing their Goddaughter the best as they were preparing to leave town.

Leaving with an invitation of their own in hand, Elaine's face lit up at the thought of shopping in New York City for a dress while Juniak groaned at the thought of having his tux come out of storage.

Taking the invitations to New York City's main Post office to be mailed, Hector made sure to cross off the list of who was coming.

_**Helen and Frank Plum.**_

_**Angie Morelli.**_

_**Eddie and his wife, Shirley.**_

_**Big Dog and his partner, Carl.**_

_**Mr. Pino and his family. (No one could deny the business would not be the same without Stephanie in there just about every day.)**_

_**Sally Sweet.**_

_**Dougie and Mooner, her little stoner buddies.**_

_**Mr. Alexander and his partner, Steve.**_

_**A couple of surprises that Hector helped his Angelita pull together.**_

_**Not to mention Mary Lou and her husband Lenny. They were having a 'second honeymoon' arranged for and paid by Stephanie. Still best friends, each would 'ride or die' for the other.**_

_**And just who wasn't invited.**_

Joe Morelli.

Valerie and Albert.

Owners of various businesses around Trenton, the ones that made gossip about Stephanie's life their own personal pastime.

It was like a poke in the eye to those two, Joe and Val, that they never received invitations, all the way from New York City at that!

All they could think about was _**why**_ they hadn't received an invite. Neither of them could come up with a reasonable explanation - Well, one they thought was reasonable anyway.

It was _**Newark Country Club **_or bust.

x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_**TBC~~~**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Thoughts?**_

_**And thanks, Ms. Shelley, for all your hard work on this story of mine. Your timely additions to this chapter have me drooling over the thought of you and Ms. Tammie helping me with the final chapter.**_

_**One Chapter Left.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Time To Say Goodbye.

_**Previously;**_

It was _**Newark Country Club **_or bust.

_**x0x00x0x000x00x00000x0x**_

Angie slid another pancake onto the plate in front of her favorite son, Joseph. "I don't know what to tell you or what you want from me," she told him, trying to keep the exasperation out of her tone. This was the third time he'd asked and she was starting to get annoyed with his persistence. Continuing on, she reiterated the facts to him _**again. **_"When I confirmed I would be attending, I told the person on the phone my name and the name of my guest and then I was informed _**you were not welcome.**_ They confirmed I was still on the invitation list, but that next to my name it said, 'any guest but Joseph Morelli would be allowed.'

Angie patted her son's head, just like Joe patted Bob's head for comfort. "I don't know what more you want from me Joe, but I need to get my things together. Helen and I have errands to run today, but if it makes you feel any better,  
Valerie isn't allowed to attend either. Maybe today's the day you can figure out where Stephanie is. After all, you haven't been successful at it so far, maybe it will be your lucky day. Frank and Helen will be picking me up late this afternoon for the dinner tonight at the country club, so you'll be on your own for food. There are some leftovers from last night in the fridge so you can heat those up if you want to. Now, _**try to have a nice day."**_

_**Black Tie Only.**_

_**Mooner POV.**_

The doorbell rang so I had to press pause on my TV so I wouldn't miss any of Lost in Space before I answered it. When I opened the door, one of those scary men in black was standing there holding out two boxes and waiting for me to take them.

"Hey, Mooner! This is something for you and Dougie to wear to the dinner tonight. Enjoy yourselves; there'll be lots of munchies for both of you to snack on. I made sure your table is close enough so the waiters know to keep their eyes on you at all times and make sure your plate is never empty."

"Righteous! Thanks my man! Wanna come in and watch some TV with me? Dougie's taking a shower now trying to get ready for tonight. _**Hey, aren't you one of those dudes that work with my dudette all the time?"**_

He just gave me a smile with a shake of his head, and said, "May the force be with you, Mooner."

I blinked my eyes and I swear to God he was gone, just like smoke!

Shutting the door behind me I yelled up to my roommate, "Dougie, we got new threads, so no worries about what to wear. And it's your turn to make the dip for our chips so haul ass dude."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Frank POV.**_

"Helen, must I really wear this tux? Who on earth is going to be at this black-tie crapfest anyway? Everywhere I turn I'm finding out just who was invited and who _**wasn't **_invited, like I'm supposed to care. Why is everyone all in a tizzy about this? I don't like it, not one bit."

"Oh Frank, it's been ages since we went anywhere. Even our honeymoon was one night in that cheap motel before you shipped out, remember? Can't you just go along with it? I've heard certain women saying something about the '_**Affair To Remember'**_ being held tonight, but then when I get closer to hear them talk, everyone hushes up."

"Come to think about it, _**certain folks are certainly taking it bad that they didn't receive an invitation to the Country Club..."**_ Helen's voice faded as the doorbell rang.

_**x0x0x0x00xx00x**_

_**Various Rangemen POV.**_

_**All the men drew numbers in Steph's room to find out which lucky bastard would get assigned to take the announcement to the Plum Family. **_It certainly didn't help our rep any when Ella, Steph and Edna were laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their faces. All of us were as eager as school boys to deliver _**this**_ news, not only to this family, but to others that had played a part in what was to happen tonight.

I just happened to be the one with the number three is all. We spread out across Trenton, and synchronized our watches to the _**exact minute to ring the bell.**_

After pushing the doorbell, I didn't have long to wait till Frank came to the door. Trying to act all authoritative (just like Steph told me he would), that bastard asked with a sneer in his voice, "What can I do for you?" I handed him an envelope and turned around and left, never giving into the desire to punch him right in the throat.

As I walked away, I heard him yelling, "Wait! _**This can't be happening! Am I reading this right?"**_

_**I just kept on steppin' to my SUV. **_

_**I smiled the whole way back knowing 'certain' folks in Trenton were being given the same news at the same time just like the 'sperm donor dad' Stephanie had said Frank Plum was. **_

_**Everyone was being served their notices all over the place.**_

"What's the meaning of this? You just can't tell me my money has been put back in my account, and my service is terminated," yelled Mr. Giovichinni at the man's retreating form. Walking away from the man yelling at his back had someone else smiling as well. Mr. Giovichinni should have shut down all the gossip his family was involved in. Just because it was '**the'** meeting place of the Burg ladies, didn't mean he had to let his own family become involved.

"_**My business has a contract with you to safeguard my company! Why are you refunding my money when it doesn't start till next week? What have we done to make Rangeman turn its back on us?" Screamed a prominent business owner.**_

_**The man in black turned and said, "Maybe you'll think twice about the gossip sheet you were starting up on Stephanie Plum. Your business, your home, your family's safety is not our concern any longer, not after we heard what you were up to. Now, have a good day."**_

_**When will the folks of Trenton learn that fucking with Stephanie Plum always came around to bite them in the ass?**_

_**xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x **__All around Trenton __** x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**_

Mr. Alexander along with his partner Steve, were finishing off their outfits for the night, when a call came through.

"Why of course, Stephanie. It will be nice to have the limo pick us up. Mooner and Dougie are more than welcome to ride with us. That's so nice of you and Ranger to think of this, your _**one last hurrah**_ so to speak. I did pick out Sally's outfit for him to wear tonight; he'll be leaving with us this evening so no need to go by his house, how's that? And yes, girlfriend, your hair looks perfect just don't let Ranger muss it up, not before your big announcement anyway," the stylist said chuckling into the phone.

Elaine Juniak was thrilled to find out she was riding in a limo, just her and her husband, Joe. The 'daughter' they were never blessed with had arranged it just for them. The pickup would be in less than an hour, Elaine having been privy to what was about to happen, told Joe as he entered the room, "_**You know, Trenton will never be the same after tonight. I'm just glad to know Steph and Ranger will still be looking out for us after this is over with."**_

Joe told his wife, "Too bad her own family can't say the same thing, eh? Used to be Frank and I would play a round of poker at the Lodge and he'd keep me up to date on the girls. Now all he talks about is Valerie and Helen. He's so happy that Edna moved out, but he never said that it was Stephanie footing the bill. It's like she never was a part of that family, not since her and Ranger got their lives together."

Mary Lou was over the moon! She and Lenny got the ride of their dreams and after the dinner, they would be off to New York for the honeymoon they never got to have the first time around. Steph and Ranger had taken into account all the places Mary Lou had mentioned over time that she wanted to visit. Mary Lou and Lenny had their 'bucket list' already planned out and paid for by her best friend.

_**NO PRICE, meant just that. There was NO PRICE Stephanie wouldn't pay for Mary Lou and Lenny.**_

Eddie and Shirley's mouths flew open at the sight of the sleek black limo parked in front of their home. Holding the door open for the couple was a driver also dressed in a tux. A cap perched at an angle on his head. Eddie knew him personally and was glad to see just who was driving them tonight.

"Good evening. There's an envelope waiting for you in the back. Enjoy your ride." The driver giving them a wink before shutting the door.

After pouring their Cristal which had been chilling just for them, and munching on some snacks that had also been set out , Eddie opened up the envelope and saw Stephanie's handwriting...

_**Enjoy yourselves and be prepared for everything and anything you hear tonight. I love you both dearly and thank you for all the love and support each of you has given me throughout my life. We're gonna miss you, but know tonight is about those that support both Ranger and I...and those that have shown NO SUPPORT WHATSOEVER.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Stephanie and Ranger.**_

_**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x00x**_

"Frank, what has you so riled up? You haven't said a word about who was at our door earlier," Helen said on the drive into Newark.

Angie Morelli sat in the back seat listening to Helen and Frank.

"Helen, have you or Frank seen or talked to Stephanie lately? Joe seems upset at the thought of that newspaper article with Rangeman leaving."

"I don't know why Joe even cares. After all she's with that man now. Can you believe they wear those rings on their wedding fingers? She still had it on when I ran into her at the market weeks ago. _**As if she's too good to come back home and do the right thing."**_

Angie and Helen caught up on the Burg gossip as Frank drove onto Newark, thinking to himself, 'What will I do now? How could they do this to me, to our family?'

Helen noticed Frank clenched the steering wheel so hard his fingers turned white at the mention of Rangeman leaving Trenton.

"Aren't we almost there? It looks like the Country Club up ahead and yet the car is barely moving, Frank. It looks like something else is going on tonight as well. Don't you think so Angie? I mean with the valet parking and all. And here we are at the end of the line. At least we can get out as soon as they reach our car."

Angie and Helen's mouths gaped open as they saw just _**who**_ was being helped from the limousines ahead of their Buick.

_**Eddie and Shirley.**_

_**Mary Lou and Lenny.**_

_**Why, even those 'other people' in Stephanie's life were being helped out.**_

_**Dougie and Mooner. Each had on black cargo pants with T-shirts and ties woven into them, looking like they were real.**_

_**And Mr. Alexander! He even had his arm draped around his ' friends' shoulders. **_

_**As if!**_

Slowly the Buick pulled up to where the Valet drivers were lounging. All the guest's, except for the occupants of the Buick, had been accounted for.

Frank pulled into where the others stopped, only to hear one driver tell him, "Mr. Plum you need to go to the corner lot. They have a Park-and-Pay lot for you and your car," sneering with that tone of voice that booked no retort from anyone in the Plum car.

Everyone could hear Helen's voice rising in volume, "_**Frank, what's the meaning of this? Why are we being humiliated like we're not even wanted?"**_

Their night was just getting started...little did they know.

Helen and Angie had to pick up the hems of their dresses; it just wouldn't do to have the fine fabric ruined by the dusty parking lot.

Greeted by men in tuxes, each had to hand over their invitation and wait to be seated.

Angie couldn't help noticing that _**certain **_people had already been seated. Most of the tables were full and spying what looked like the last empty table, and noting its position in the room, Angie knew this was going to be an epic dinner of failure.

She was proved right when the three of them were led to the single table. Three seats were awaiting them and their names printed out neatly on the place cards in front of them.

Helen shrieked at her husband with a voice like nails on a chalk board. "Frank, do something! Why are we sitting all alone by the _**bathrooms? **_Look at everyone else; surely there's been a mistake."

Raising her hand, looking for someone, anyone's attention, she soon lowered it as she found herself being ignored.

Helen felt so hungry, she thought she might chew off her own arm and the fact their table appeared to be the last that would be served wasn't helping. When, at last, plates were placed in front of them, she looked down and saw some wilted lettuce that she guessed was supposed to be a salad.

She looked around and tried to see what everyone else was eating but it was impossible as her table was at the very back of the room.

Exiled to Siberia.

Sipping on what she thought would be some fine imported wine, Helen and her table mates soon found out it was sparkling water. Watching even Mary Lou's table getting wine poured carefully by the waiter had Helen seeing red. From the looks on Angie and Frank's faces they too were angry enough to spit nails.

_**A commotion was heard at the entrance to the banquet room and heads turned as they all heard the slurring of one Joseph Morelli...**_

_**"Get your hands off of me! I know Stephanie's in that room somewhere. Why do you thugs think you can keep me away from her? She's mine! She's been mine since I was eight years old. Don't you know by now she's my cupcake?"**_

It was Hector's role in his _**Angelita's**_ life to protect her from everything and anything that posed a threat to her, and this _**pedazo de mierda (piece of shit), who always tries to ruin her life, was the biggest threat of all.**_

Dragging him off by the scruff of his neck, Hector and Tank both showed Morelli the door, shoving him down the Country Club Steps none too gently.

"Get him out of here!" Tank bellowed. Rage was coursing through his veins. 'Thank fuck I won't ever have to see that asshole again. Boston here I come,' Tank thought to himself.

Bumping fists with Hector they both took up their guard positions once again by the entryway.

Folks had been going by Helen's table, giving looks of contempt and pity to the occupants. Some had smirks on their faces showing just how much they personally enjoyed their discomfort.

A hush fell over the room as Stephanie and Ranger entered from a sidedoor.

Everyone could see her attention-grabbing red dress. Covering her from wrist to neck, it stopped short just above her knee.

Helen seemed happy to see her daughter covered up for once, until Steph turned and she could clearly see Ranger's hand resting against her exposed ivory skin. The dress was completely backless! Helen was mortified. Didn't her daughter care what other people thought of her? Why would she want to embarrass her own Mother this way? To add insult to injury, the shining silver ring on her left ring finger was clearly visible. They weren't even legally married and she was wearing that ring. On _**that **_finger! Helen shook her head and covered her eyes with her hands in dismay.

The only other accessory Stephanie chose to compliment the dress was a pair of small, dangling, teardrop diamonds. Ranger had presented them to her that very morning and had even slipped them into the holes of her ears himself.

Stephanie tilted her head up at Ranger as they entered the room and the diamonds glinting from her earlobes paled in comparison to the smile on her face as she gazed adoringly at the man beside her. _**Everything else in the room paled in comparison. She was obviously a woman very much in love.**_

Her partner, for the rest of her life, was donned in a beautiful black Armani Tux, expertly tailored to his well muscled physique. He took Stephanie's hand and led her to the front of the room.

As always, when Ranger started speaking, everyone listened and this crowd was no exception. It was so quiet in the ballroom he didn't even have to raise his voice.

"_**On behalf of Rangeman, Inc. we wanted to personally thank each of you for coming to our farewell dinner. **_

_**We're excited to announce that the building on Haywood Street has been sold to the City for the sum of One Dollar. It is being renovated and will soon be open again, but as Trenton's first homeless shelter. Mrs. Elaine Juniak has graciously accepted the position of chief operations officer of Second Chances, the charity we have started that will fund the shelter. She will need volunteers to help out and I'm sure all of the fine citizens I see in the room will be more than willing to lend a hand.**_

_**For those select few in this room who received hand delivered notices of the termination of your contracts for security and home protection services by Rangeman Enterprises, it was not a mistake. No longer will your homes or your vehicles or your businesses be monitored by Rangeman. If you don't understand, why, just remember all the times you have felt it necessary to disparage the heart of soul of Rangeman, Stephanie Plum.**_

_**So this is it. We're leaving for good. Stephanie's grandmother, Edna Mazur, is also leaving Trenton behind tonight. There isn't enough money in the world to make us stay in this town. We're Done Here."**_

As Stephanie, Ranger and Edna left from the same entrance from which they had entered, everyone in the room leapt to their feet, giving the couple a standing ovation.

The only exception was the inhabitants of the table at the very back.

It seemed strange to Frank Plum that all of the waiters had chosen the moment of the speech to all use the bathrooms. He'd had to strain to hear what Ranger was saying to the room.

Helen's shrill tones could be heard by everyone once the applause died down. _**"Frank! What did Ranger say? I couldn't hear a thing over that God awful toliet flushing."**_

_**x0x0x0x00x0x0x00x0x0x00x**_

_**The End.**_

_**A/N. Any sap you recognize came from Ms. Tammie, especially the dress once I told her what I wanted for Steph to wear. Helen's last line was from Tammie also during our morning chat...**_

_**Ms. Shelley thank you ever so much for all your help and you know I'm not just talking the red pen...right? You also contributed many sentences to help this story along once I gave you the chapter to look over and work on.**_

_**Time to take a break from writing for this fandom, its been a blast!**_

_**See you around sometime.**_

_**Who knows when I'll miss Helen again?**_

_**AR.**_

_**AU.**_


End file.
